Pocket Monsters: Shades of your Journey await
by PokemonReboot
Summary: [A new chapter every Monday] Everytime we deal with Pokémon our inner child keep on wishing these creatures to be real, live on our planet, in our cities. How would it be if Pokémon actually exists? Retrace Red's journey through Kanto with the reboot you've always dream of!
1. Prologue: 1961

Special thanks to my awesome Betareader MewMewExorcist: if this chapter is here is thanks to you.  
It would be great if you would like to show her your appreciation and/or have a look at her stories too: u/3246323/MewMewExorcist

* * *

 **Prologue: 1961**

The sun was once again at the end of its slow descent, and with it a deep orange curtain fell on the last act of the day. White clouds reminiscent of rosy candyfloss were illuminated by the blazing sky.

It was a beautiful sunset.

Buildings and streets were covered by the same colors, as if an able hand was painting all of Rome warm shades. Light would once again make way to the night. It looked extraordinary, a work of art lying in the sky.

But soon no one would care.

With technology advancing, men would no longer dwell on the beauty of nature. Still, that wasn't the point. A cobalt halo started tainting the sky, idly revealing the stars of the night. The gentle breeze kept flowing, while the air became more refreshing by the minute, leaving the sultriness of the day behind.

But no one would care. And the explanation was quite simple: 9 PM.

Every day at that time all of Italy would gather in front of the TV. Missing the Carosello was something inconceivable. This short and fresh program was considered the ideal way to conclude the day. Nevertheless that night there were people with other on their minds, something more important than Carosello.

Both the mischievous Luciani's kids were glued on the TV screen; mom and dad sitting in front of a weird radio that frequently emitted low moans. They were trying to tune it in to the right channel. A Telefunken "Jubilate" radio of the late '50s, really in fashion during that period, even if TVs were already a habit. Even in Italy.

That insistent electronic noise was coming from each house.

A multitude of radios was creating an unconvincing chorus while croaking trying to tune in, a real myriad even in 1961. Even the Luciani's neighbor, that old hag, was messing with her device, impatient to know more of this "news" that were monopolizing the Newscast. Nothing sure was known, nor something specific. No one was in the know of anything, even the almighty Newscast.

The only sure news on this "Meteor" case was about an object, maybe from space, fallen on an inhabited island in the Pacific Ocean. In the streets and on TV, the most popular theory was about an imminent encounter of the third kind: what could have been science fiction was now on everyone's lips. Aliens were on Earth.

Bullshit.

If a society so much superior than ours really existed, it sure would avoid us like anyone sane of mind would avoid plague.

But this argument was spreading among people. Men really talked a lot about this: someone revealed for the first time his experience with extra-terrestrial creatures, some couldn't believe a single word of all this and some just listened passively.

Just one thing was sure at that moment: 9 PM, live was starting.

 _bzzt-bzzt_

Finally something could be heard, even if just barely comprehensive sounds. The buzz become lighter, revealing the final notes from "24 mila baci" and a few seconds later, the melody ended and the broadcasting commenced.

"Buona sera, I'm Massimo Valentini. Today the truth behind "Meteor" will finally be revealed."

Do Aliens really exist on Earth? And if so, what are their intentions?

"Shortly we'll start receiving the speech of Junichi Masuda, the expedition communication operator..."

The journalist started to wane, there were problems with the signal.

"Mister... Mr. Masuda will talk to the whole world in his language while our capable interpreter, Paolo Viale, will translate for you each sentence. Right after a debate on "Meteor" we will start with our special guest, Prof. Giovanni Schiaparelli, from Capodimonte's Astronomical Observatory. I wish you a pleasant listening."

Each family, each person that had a radio in the country, or even in the world, stood waiting for the news. Skepticism was everywhere, particularly in America. Twenty three years before in fact, Orson Welles, with a similar radio broadcast, "The War of the Worlds", convinced thousands of people to believe that aliens were attacking the Earth. Pandemonium. Who dared to blame who couldn't believe those extra-terrestrial theories?

Finally, announced in each country, a man started to talk in a language that really seemed to come from another planet. No one from the western side of the globe recognized those Japanese words. Little time had passed since World War II and the Nationalism spirit was still strong everywhere: basking in the glory of being the best country in the world, constantly choosing not to care for the others.

Nevertheless on the present day all the people in front of their radios did put that aside in favour of listening to some foreign man that was going to reveal something that, maybe, could very well change the world.

Oh well, actually they were just looking for gossip.

Sound tests concluded and a male voice, barely in his twenties, was emitted by the device. He sounded agitated.

Seconds passed and the interpreter started to talk.

"Can I? …Ok. Wednesday, 12th July 1961." the interpreter stated and a deep silence followed.

"Masuda Junichi's here, communication operator."

The young voice suddenly became solemn, a professional attitude now pervading him.

"Today is an important day," he said. "This will be printed on history books!"

The whole world was hanging off his lips, or better, off their respective interpreters.

"To…to think that everything started three years ago…all for a mouse, dead too, that a trawler fished by chance…" he laughed, a humourless sound.

New York, Moscow, Paris, everyone was listening, all the countries, utterly perplexed, were focusing on his words. Masuda seemed on the verge of an explosion, his emotion bringing a lump to his throat.

"A PURPLE mouse with… two huge red irises! And... incisors harder than steel?" The interpreter was unsure of his own words. "Scientists immediately begun to study it, but the body soon couldn't be analyzed anymore due to its decomposition. A regular decomposition."

"BUT!"

The shout gave a start to the audience closer to their radios; the guy's enthusiasm had reached its climax. Nevertheless the more the speech advanced, the more the audience was losing interest. People who turned on their devices wanted to listen about these mysterious aliens. Some believed so much in "Meteor" that they had put up some nice stories about it...swearing they were telling the truth!

Everything should care about the meteor! And about the extraterrestrial beings that used it as a spaceship...!

Was all this "news" about it a bunch of chatters on a rat?

The mass didn't want this; they needed more juicy news, real meteors! News useful to set up some chat at the bar.

Or maybe… Was the mouse an alien?

"BUT! If that tiny body was injured by external agents, it regenerated in an instant! Regenerate? But wasn't it dead? Yes, absolutely dead."

The less cultivated people had lost some words, but the main plot was clear: the whole world was listening to someone talking about a purple dead mouse, that didn't wanted to act like a dead mouse should.

A lot of radios were turned off due to the disappointment. All this hype for a bad joke. Part of the audience went back to their matters without turning off anything. They had to start talking about aliens... Sooner or later. That just couldn't be a bunch of rubbish... The interpreter's words were listened by a very small audience by now.

"Bypassing the earlier skepticism, we obtained funds for researching this mouse's homeland. Two years passed since the expedition started, and finally with this equipment we can start this live reportage... This island is incredible, the air and the water are the purest in the world and..."

The guy seemed to barely hold his tears. A lucky shot to be honest.

One of the few things that could bring back the interest of ignorant persons waiting for gossip surely is people crying.

Housewives stopped washing dinner's dishes for a few seconds in order to better hear the Asian guy's voice:

"Why should he cry?" This indeed was something that could be interesting for a chat with the neighbour.

With a slightly restored audience the broadcast continued.

"And…We were right! It wasn't a mouse, it was a new species!" Said the interpreter enthusiastically. "And it wasn't the only kind! Fishes, reptiles, birds… Hundreds of them! All undiscovered!"

So this was the sensational news: More animals on the planet. The housewives just obtained their answer: that nerdy guy cried for the scientific discovery. "Meteor" was just a name, there weren't any flaming rocks. And the new "life forms" were just some rats and birds. That's all, maybe important for someone, but nothing to gossip about with the first-floor old lady.

A few people continued to listen to the radio till the end of the broadcast. Maybe some who had nothing better to do or those who just wanted some company.

It all ended later, making room to advertising and the band of the moment: The Beatles. No debate started in Italy later. Or maybe just no one followed it. For better or worse, due to the enormous advertising, apparently every person was listening to the broadcast. And later bars and landings were filled by gossip about these new animals... The perfect introduction for the main dish: "The broadcast sucked!"

After that came government conjectures, secret plots, insinuations and all those complaints that all of us human beings love to make. People had what they desired - something to complain about. No gossip, no tear-jerking story: flawed topics are mankind's favorite topics.

Then, maybe because of lack of other gossip, this news was spreading like wild fire through the masses in each country of the Earth, charming more day by day. The tables were turned. Everywhere one looked, groups of people were fantasizing about these new animals. No one seemed to remember all those chats about aliens. Even those with stricter cultures started to surrender to their own curiosity, taking interest to this absurdity that was so odd... that could even be the truth.

In a couple of weeks people who had first turned off their radios began to listen to this news again. Curiosity and fear swallowed the masses that were persistently following the broadcasting on everyone's lips.

Time passed and the news became more real every day.

 **\- Saturday, 22nd July 1961.**

"The Base Camp is finally done. We called the island Kanto, in remembrance of our homeland, and this place Pallet Town. This place will be the palette we'll use to draw a new canvas of human's history." Now Masuda wasn't the only one to speak at the radio. The crew was certainly growing.

 **\- Friday, 11th October 1963.**

"We call these animals "Monsters" due to their appearance."

 **\- Sunday, 17th November 1963.**

"We're hiding in the Laboratory in Pallet Town after our discovery... The Monsters can change shape!"

Kids really liked this new "Shape-changing Monsters" thing, causing a lot of censorship. A good parent didn't want the little mind of his or her child to be at the mercy of this kind of topic. But of course the censorship did nothing: The whole world was talking about "Monsters". Dazed people, scared people, and skeptical people.

This "Monsters" topic was deep-rooted in society's core. In fact, lots of people were now trying to gain fame by offering their help to researchers in order to keep the creatures at bay. Lots of them were just in search of glory, others belonged to families with a strong tradition of raising and training wild beasts and making profits from their exhibitions in circuses. To domesticate one of these Monsters represented the best chance to display their circus name and sell some tickets.

Motivation aside, ships and planes started to leave towards Kanto Island, each of them full of "brave" passengers that, mostly, fled back to wherever they lived once they realised they had arrived in a savage and wild jungle.

The question spread across the masses: Was it really possible to domesticate these monsters?

 **\- Wednesday, 25th December 1963.**

"Today, on Christmas Day, two more assistants arrived here to help us managing the situation. They're from a Domesticators Family, Agatha and...- LEAVE THESE MONSTERS TO ME! LEAVE 'EM TO SAMUEL OAK!"

A sudden male voice had interrupted him. From the timbre, he was a man in his 40s, far too excited for one of his age. Bad decision: the whole world had labeled him as an impetuous without a chance of career. A small fry.

"Be silent Sam! They're recording!" A whispering female voice scolded him, maybe Agatha.

The broadcast restarted the same day.

 **\- Wednesday, 25th December 1963.**

"Incredible! The...hmm..."Trainers"? Caught two monsters and they're taming them!"

The broadcast was continuously in the show schedule, going on air multiple times per day, confirming the stance on "Monsters" topic. Soon enough these creatures' images were shown in TV shows too. For the first time people learned why they were called "Monsters" and, little by little, even learned to recognize those new creatures with proper names.

Whoever took part in the expedition was then a celebrity, and Agatha and Samuel had shown to everyone how easy it was to become famous in that way. The mass wasn't asking for anything else.

In the next two years people started to travel again to catch their own Monster hoping for fame, this time overcoming the initial fear in the name of success. This caused a worldwide phenomenon. Shortly after, Countries understood the vantages to create a connection with this new island that really seemed to host a, even if monstrous, "Chicken of the Golden Eggs".

 **\- Tuesday, 9th February 1965.**

"The Laboratory in Pallet Town is already a coming and goings of scientists. Samuel, the leader of a researching group, is trying to create a Containing Capsule for catching these Capsule Monsters."

Toys, plushes, and merchandise of all kinds spread in a few months alongside the new "trend" of catching and raising these Capsule Monsters that had become a ridiculously common practice on Kanto Island. To teach them how to conduct precise tasks caused enormous benefits to men since these creatures, with their endless powers, proved to be useful job helpers of the human beings.

 **\- Friday, 25th June 1965.**

"The Catching Capsules work perfectly! Spherical and fits in a pocket! No trainers won't use our pocket balls! The era of Pocket Monsters has just begun!"

And not a single trainer avoided using these spheres, the "Pocket Balls". Pocket Monsters were unquestionably a worldwide phenomenon that enriched the little island with inhabitants and money. With something like ten cities, and few hundreds of people, the life on Kanto was going great.

For the first time in history, to preserve the natural integrity in the place, even creatures with an opportunist behavior like humans decided to adopt a different policy for this pure region. Large portions of nature were declared untouchable and the enactment of laws that forbid the shipping of these creatures to other lands was considered a priority. The biggest causes of pollution were abolished. Exhaustion gas, motor vehicles and tarmac roads didn't exists on the Island. With this, the air was kept clean and the water crystal clear.

Even Pocket Monsters, pokémon in short, were getting used to their fellow occupants humans.

The friendliest of these curious creatures replaced cats and dogs as the islands family pets. Finding a job wasn't too difficult either: schools, gyms and various offices, both public and private, were springing up like mushrooms, which meant there was need of workers.

Kanto Island was now the perfect place to live in.

As a much desired holiday destination, Kanto Island wasn't just proud of a pure nature, but of the Entertainment of the Century too: "Pokémon Battles". Fight games between these creatures under their Trainers directions.

In an instant it becomes an irreplaceable business, a Sport, with spectators and fans.

There were many complaints from animal-rights activists. But everyone knows that when money is on the table, men gladly put aside morality. Luckily Pokémon had an incredible regenerative ability and in addition... they seemed to enjoy it even more than the audience. Like puppies fight each other for play so did Monsters. The only difference was the intensity of these fights, it could become pretty dangerous for those nearby.

 **\- Thursday, 1st January 1970.**

"This wonderful creatures charmed the whole world, a new sport is born and a new society too. A clean one.

But we're not here for this, are we? Samuel and Agatha are going to compete with many dozens of others Trainers for the title of Pokémon Master on the "Tournament" on the Indigo Plateau. I'm... proud of being part of the expedition."

The broadcast continued with the running commentary of the tournament.

On the bleachers and on the other side of the world everyone was following with interest the transmission, or waiting for the images that would have surely haunt every TV on the next day. Things like this were seen just at Soccer World Cups or at the Super Bowl.

Turning the tables, the impetuous Samuel Oak managed to make his way through at the Indigo Plateau, creating malcontent among the betters. Even Agatha, loved by the crowd both for her abilities and for her beauty, couldn't stop the rise of his companion.

Seven years had passed since his awkward introduction to the world, no one would ever say it but... there he was. Holding the Champion Trophy, with "Samuel Oak" engraved on the golden plate at the base, surrounded by his Pokémon.

 **\- Friday, 2nd January 1970.**

"I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT DAY'S TODAY!"

Impulsive as always, the new Champion opened that day's broadcast.

"I WON! I WON THE TOURNAMENT ON THE INDIGO PLATEAU...! Do you know what that means? I'll tell you...

I AM THE MOST POWERFUL TRAINER IN THE WORLD!"

An overwhelming happiness had possessed his athletic body. "I'M MAKING HISTO-"

"Enough Sam!" Agatha snapped, trying to hide her frustration at her loss.

"Take that microphone from Oak!" One of the researchers yelled.

"Argh! Hands off! What the...ah!"

There was a loud crashing noise, causing everyone to flinch away from their radios.

"M-my equipment..."

With this cheerful broadcast the prelude of the World of Pokémon was now ending. The day after, the crew of researchers went back to their families.

Ships and planes left Kanto Island, emptying the media-earthquake epicenter of the last decade.

Pallet Town then become just a normal place like others on the Island, without cables and sci-fi gears that infested the grass, leaving to the few inhabitants just nature and calm.

 **\- Saturday, 3rd January 1970.**

"Today, after 11 years of exploring, after discovering 148 new species, we leave the Island of Pokémon to go back home. We leave the future in the next generation's hands."

* * *

 **Question Of The Week**

So... Pokémon in the real world, huh? AWESOME! If you would be free to choose one to keep with you... Which one would it be? :P

* * *

Still here?  
Then let me thank you, I really appreciate it! I would remind you that the following chapter will be available on the next Monday; it would be awesome if you'll decide to Fave/Follow/Review my story, just one click means a lot.

Thank you so much.


	2. Spark

Special thanks to my awesome Betareader MewMewExorcist: if this chapter is here is thanks to you.  
It would be great if you would like to show her your appreciation and/or have a look at her stories too: u/3246323/MewMewExorcist

* * *

 **Chapter 0: Spark**

11th March 1975, Tuesday – San Francisco, California.

It felt like that little maroon armchair was going to vanish in the large and empty living room.

Just photos and pictures on the walls, together with an oak ottoman, kept it company. Moving was imminent. Simon, a handsome 31-year-old man, was slowly walking through the room, lightly brushing the wooden furniture as he passed by. He was holding a picture frame while gazing at a smiling group, all wearing lab coats. Bright grins gazed up from the faded photo, eyes shining with determination, and something akin to nostalgia. Simon was sure. He wanted to leave California.

After all, Pallet Town was a calm place, perfect for his family... Not to mention that he worked there. Time had passed since he joined the research team of his father: the old Samuel Oak. Every time he thought back at his first day at work, he couldn't avoid to smile for the mess he caused. He tipped over so many shelves, accidentally destroying half the samples gathered from the researchers in the lab...

Six years had passed and still his colleagues were laughing at that accident.

"If it wouldn't for my father, I would have been fired in an instant!" he always said, giggling to himself. Simon Oak had never accomplished a lot with his studies, and that work he was offered from his father was the biggest turning point of his life.

He put down the frame and headed to the armchair, letting himself sink into the soft pillows. His memories wildly began to rise to the surface. It felt like a century has passed since then, but still, remembering those moments was always a pleasure.

 **1969...**

That was the year, on his first day at work, he met Allison Rowe, or, as the rest of the team knew her, the "sweet Ally". Athletic body, nice chest and beautiful blonde hair that highlighted the deep blue of her eyes. If, in the past, someone had told him that that beauty would have become his wife, Simon wouldn't have ever believed that.

Not because he was ugly, not at all! Tall, mahogany colored hair, azure eyes, and a body every girl wants to see.

No, the problem wasn't his appearance. Simon Oak, when he began to work for his father, was 25... But he was so immature it seemed like he was 13 years old at most. Whims and disasters occurred every day. Really a kid. He was always scolded by his best friend, Hikaru Suzaku. Doctor Suzaku, actually.

Even if he was six years younger than Simon, this Asian guy had a brain as good as a computer. Not really tall, lean body, straight black hair and dark eyes. A regular Japanese teen, but with such a gift of the gab and self-confidence to bewitch everyone, regardless their gender. He was just 19 when he got promoted to Department-Chief of the same team Simon was in.

Even the "Sweet Ally", despite being 4 years older, had a crush on the composed and trustworthy Japanese teen.

Those two would eventually get married... or have sex at least. Everyone was sure of this. Everyone but, ironically, Hikaru Suzaku. The young Department-Chief only had eyes for the new Britannic brunette: Claire Field. When she arrived at the lab, she was just 14 and couldn't really work. She was just there, handing glass tubes and samples to her father that every two months went back to London, taking her with him.

When Claire Field was absent, Simon suddenly become essential, but not for researching. He was an unlimited source of laughs for his friend Hikaru, consumed with the thought of his secret love... So secret that everyone was aware. It wasn't difficult actually, since he couldn't get his eyes off her.

"What are you waiting for? Go and tell her!" Said Simon, as soon as Claire set foot in the lab again.

"T-Tell her what?" Asked the whispering Hikaru, as he become as red as a PokéBall.

"Oh come on, don't play dumb with me! Go and tell Field she's making you crazy!"

The Asian teens face turned all shades of red and when it reached crimson, he walked away. The conversation ended like that.

Three years passed quickly. Kanto Island was a Japanese colony already, and the construction of residential areas were almost finished; but a town seemed to stand out among the others. It was small, more so than Pallet Town maybe, and the name given was about the flowers all around the place. The whole town was full of a sweet lavender aroma.

Lavender Town was quite unique, not only for the scent but for the presence of a Christian church. Predictable. Kanto Island was part of Japan but the most of its inhabitant were from America, French, England, and Italy, all of which were mainly Christian countries.

That building had, in fact, an architecture so unique on the Island that it was impossible not being surprised, especially admiring it from the inside. Wide stained glass windows, adorned with sacred figures mosaics, looked even wider from there. Two lines of sturdy wooden pews went through the whole nave, sometimes interrupted by tight passages, finally reaching the altar surmounted by a gigantic marmoreal crucified Christ. Sequences of candles, half their original size, twisted and turned through the area up until the heavy front gate.

But something was different that day, not just the uncommon amount of audience.

A multitude of pure white flower bouquets filled the church, and a long red velvet carpet conjoined the great wooden open gate to the small marmoreal steps beneath the altar. The wedding invitation was a surprise for everyone, still on that day, that woman, really walked in the Lavender Town church dressed in white.

The wedding dress made her more beautiful than ever. Opalescent silk clothes descended, followed the long skirt while skillfully made intricate works ascended through the corset. Her arms, uncovered by the dress, were wrapped to the elbow by long white silk gloves. The golden hair was tied in a chignon while a veil was concealing the eyes leaving naked just a cerise pair of lips. A goddess.

In conjunction with her father, the wedding march started to accompany her walk on the red carpet.

Now and again the tip of a cream colored elegant shoe peered out from the lower border of the dress while she walked towards the altar. The young groom seemed paralyzed, the sight of his future wife had made him stiff like frozen fish and he couldn't take his eyes off her heavenly being.

The audience was thoroughly enjoying the scene.

Some girls had teary eyes, and even the General Supervisor Samuel Oak was clearly touched and was loudly blowing his nose. This was a rare event for lab rats like them, not counting that it was the marriage of two beloved colleagues. No one would have said that not even as a joke and someone really believed it actually was a joke when the formal invitation arrived the past week.

Printed on what seemed to be a pretty expensive paper, fine and sinuous words told:

"Simon Oak and Allison Rowe

Request the honor of your presence as we join hands in the Holy Sacrament of Matrimony  
On Thursday, September 7, 1972 at 10:00 am

At the Church of the Holy Virgin of Lavender Town "

Obviously it was no joke.

The bride was finally at the altar aside her groom, and Hikaru and Claire, as Best Man and Maid of Honor, approached them. Even they couldn't believe their eyes, but it was impossible to deny the obvious: the clumsy Simon and the Sweet Ally were marrying in front of them.

The suit wore by the Asian guy was a pain to him. At least now he was finally able to see Claire without her lab coat. She had a chignon like the bride's, only two curly locks of hair descended on her chest. Claire noticed his stare and immediately turned her head blushing furiously. She looked happy from his attention but... did that mean she knew about Hikaru's feelings?

"Brothers and sisters, today we are here before God to unite Simon and Allison in the holy sacrament of matrimony." The priest's words made Hikaru come to his senses, to his role and to the two golden wedding rings he was entrusted with. Speeches full of clerical terms followed. Hikaru wasn't accustomed to these kind of ceremonies, to be honest it was his first time to an event like that one. It felt far too distant from a Japanese wedding.

The most of the guests seemed to perfectly know the screenplay. In fact, they were emotionally reacting in advance. Like while watching a movie you knew far too well, lots of them started wiping their tears or giving warm stares to the couple at the altar knowing the words the priest was going to say.

Samuel Oak, sat aside Ally's father, was the most excited.

Something big was going to be pronounced and this time, thanks to Hollywood, even the young Asian could foresee the next "scene".

"I, Simon, take you, Allison, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner, and my love from this day forward..." It was the first time being this serious for him.

The old Oak was holding tightly onto his tissue while looking with teary eyes. Ally's father placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling, like everyone else.

"I, Allison, take you, Simon, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner, and my love from this day forward..." She was clearly moved and barely able to speak.

"You may exchange the rings." Said priest solemnly.

Then Simon walked toward his friend and took the wedding rings. Hikaru was incredibly anxious while he handed him the objects on a small elegant and opalescent pillow. The rings were made of pure gold, glowing while bathed in the light gushing from the wide windows. It really seemed that they had the power to tie together two people's souls.

"We're going to the new restaurant in Saffron City after the ceremony... And guess who'll be sitting with our cute British girl?" Whispered Simon to Hikaru, rather ironically.

Those words were a shower of cold water for the boy. He stayed still for a couple of seconds, with his stare lost in space and the pillow towards where his friend was an instant ago.

"And now by the power vested in me, _I hereby pronounce you husband and wife_. You may kiss the bride."

The sound of the pipe organ and the applause brought Hikaru back on Earth. He was pretty absent that day. Bride and groom walked fast on the red carpet ending into a traditional rice shower. They were in seventh heaven. Ally's eyes were still teary, and Simon couldn't force that dumb smile off his face.

A two-seater carriage was waiting for them outside the church; no roof, cream varnish, and golden details all over its structure. The coachman greeted the bride by lifting his top hat. Her teary blue eyes become wide and wider before that fairy view, her husband had totally surprised her. Without motor vehicles, carriages and bicycles were a habit on Kanto Island. But this kind of excellence was a rare sight.

Two ponyta were pulling the coach, one of the most beautiful of the Pokémon species. A pony-size equine, but far more slender than the regular animal. The ivory fur was full of opalescent reflection due to the sunlight. Their deep black eyes were covered on the sides by blinkers while the lucid hoofs were gently hitting the ground under them. But the most amazing thing about those Pocket Monsters was certainly their manes and tails entirely made of dense golden and scarlet flames. The coachman petted one of them calmly passing his hand even though the tongues of fire.

Seeing that scene reminded Hikaru Suzaku that his team was still unable to explain how those flames could be barely... lukewarm.

Everyone moved to the "Très chic": a Saffron City French restaurant.

The banquet was opened with exquisite Salmon Mousse, followed by a steamy Vichyssoise and the classical Escargot. Honestly the most of the guests didn't even touch the last course. During the pauses between dishes, the volume of the music become higher, allowing those who wanted to dance an enjoyable time on the dance floor.

Two hours passed and food was still coming.

Despite now Ally's (and now Simon's) encouragements at Hikaru's and Claire's table, 4-B, no one had talked yet. Both of them were going to crush under the weight of the embarrassing silence. While waiters was clearing the tables for the dessert dishes a soft melody filled the place. The couple was asked to start slow dances. Under everyone stares, they began to dance, followed by an outburst of applause and those delicate notes. Frank Sinatra's "Strangers in the Night". Truly a beautiful song.

While dancing with the wife, Simon made a gesture with his head to his Japanese friend. It was unmistakable: "Hurry up, dumbass!" Hikaru smiled, lowering his stare. Thanks to the music, or his friend, the boy come to his senses one last time, sadly shaking his head. Even if he didn't speak, his thoughts were far too simple to grasp. "Look at you... Doctor Hikaru Suzaku: the genie that become Department-Chief at just 19 year old... Can't talk to a girl."

Suddenly the spell that was keeping table 4-B silent broke.

"It was too kind of you to not scold me for my inelegance, I didn't speak to you at all. Please, forgive me, it was not my intention to bore you so much."

Claire wasn't expecting to hear such a speech from who, until a short time ago, seemed barely able to eat. In front of her right now there was the same essential laboratory leader that guy was: the voice confident and calm and the gentle look he has had brought a lump in her throat, she felt her face becoming hotter and hotter. Hikaru stood up.

"I would like to have a smoke, I'll go outside so the bride won't get angry." He smiled. "This said... I could never let alone such a beautiful girl." For a moment Claire thought she had a heart attack.

Loud and embarrassing as always the old Samuel Oak broke the magic of that moment.

He was offering quite the show to the guests with his personal off-key version of "Strangers in the Night". He was dead drunk.

"No. It would really be unforgivable to leave you here. Especially with these people around." Hikaru went on, with a veil of irony. Claire chuckled. "Would you like to go with me?" He proposed. She just nodded happily.

That Sunday Saffron's building site was closed, the only sound in the air was the muffled sound coming from the door behind them. Hikaru took a Marlboro pack out of his breast pocket.

"I... sorry... I'm really sorry... and... I don't want to look like a girl that make a pass at an older boy but..."

Not a cigarette came out from the pack. Claire unexpected words had blocked both Hikaru and the girl. She seemed even more embarrassed then him, blaming herself for that speech. Why did she start talking? Why should he be hearing something this pathetic? Like if she was the first to confess to him...

"I like you since the moment I saw you, Claire. I would like to be at your side, from now on."

Calm and smiling, Hikaru interrupted her confused thoughts. She was now looking at him. Everything happened so fast, she didn't know if that boy tried to guess what she wanted to say or if those were actually his words. They both went silent for a couple of seconds.

"Did... Did I upset you...?" Asked an embarrassed Hikaru. Claire blushed excessively, however she shook her head. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, revealing a timid smile.

"Not... Not at all, you too... … ..." Claire lowered her voice so much that her words were impossible to be heard.

"What?" He asked.

"I said that...! I... You too... I...!" Her voice was really loud, she hesitated for a moment then widened her big brown eyes and glared with decision at him so close that she could have watched her reflection in his dark eyes. "I like you too..." She said in a whisper.

Hikaru smiled, he thought that the girl was going to shout at him and instead she had been so discreet, cute actually.

He moved the curly wisp of hair near her cheek with his right hand.

"You too." He reaffirmed, finally pressing his lips on Claire's.

They came back in a couple of minutes; the gorgeous voice of Frank Sinatra was still filling the setting while they headed to the dance floor for their first dance, greeted by ironical words from the lab's colleagues. An unforgettable day for a lot of people.

Three years passed quickly and Simon was now the father of a beautiful little two years old angel.

It was just his daughter voice that brought him back from his memories, bringing him back to the maroon armchair: bringing him back in 1975. On that day his little girl Daisy was turning two.

The man stood up from the armchair and looked one more time the photo before getting started with the birthday party decorations. It was filled with his best memory of the time on Kanto Island. The more visible were actually the four of them. The day that photo was taken, Hikaru still hadn't spoken to Claire, but it was right after the flash they had talked to each other for the first time.

Simon's head appeared between Hikaru's and Claire's, they looked like two kids back then, while his arms were trying to keep them side by side. That picture was black and white but his Japanese friend's blush was pretty clear anyway. He didn't spoke to him for the rest of the week.

Simon then looked on the right of the photo, Ally was staring at that improbable trio whit a smile on her face.

Ally... She actually was his wife and granted him the joy of becoming father.

It was thanks to her too that Simon hadn't doubts left, they would have moved from California.

One year later, in 1976, the two couples, and the little Daisy, moved permanently in Kanto Island.

* * *

 **Question Of The Week**

Aww! The sweetness! xD  
There you go shippers, you finally have a full wedding ceremony! Do you like this couple? :P

* * *

Still here?  
Then let me thank you, I really appreciate it! I would remind you that the following chapter will be available on the next Monday; it would be awesome if you'll decide to Fave/Follow/Review my story, just one click means a lot.

Thank you so much.


	3. Flight

Special thanks to my awesome Betareader MewMewExorcist: if this chapter is here is thanks to you.  
It would be great if you would like to show her your appreciation and/or have a look at her stories too: u/3246323/MewMewExorcist

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Flight**

26th April 1990, Thursday – Pallet Town, Kanto Island

It was an afternoon like many others in Pallet, that paradise announced to the world only 29 years ago was feeling part of their lives since ever.

The pure azure sky was bright, and not even a cloud would have stained it on that day. The grass was a lush green color, thick and waving slightly under the breeze. A beautiful ceiling for a beautiful floor. Under that luxuriant green meadow, precisely cut, extended towards the groves framing that small town; not even a single blade of grass was longer or shorter than the others.

The sound of gentle waves lapping against the seaside and the chirping of little pokémon created the perfect theme for such a calm landscape. Only green as far as the eye can see, aside from the little beach at south and the rocky formations on the east, the "Lab Hill".

Two little houses were the only sign of human settlement.

The only things different between the little houses were the surnames on the mailbox. "Oak" and "Suzaku" were the only two families in Pallet Town. Simon Oak and his wife Allison Rowe had left California to establish permanently in that pacific place, work duties. The same applied to the Suzaku family which, after five years living together after the move, got married.

The ceremony was pretty similar to the one happened a few years before, after all Claire, the bride, was Christian. Even the church chosen was the same, it was the only one on Kanto Island. The banqueting hall was different, however. Hikaru wasn't fond of French cuisine so they opted for the "Nihon": a Fuchsia City Japanese restaurant.

Claire had been surprisingly happy to hear Samuel Oak's concert again during "Stranger in the Night". That song from Frank Sinatra was their first dance together, it couldn't have been missing. Even if life itself was good in Pallet Town both the families had to travel back in the States every two or three months for tidying up documents, or for important meetings.

Claire was the only one to stay at home.

After the wedding she decided to abandon her role of intern to that work that she never liked in the first place. So she would, gladly, take care of Oak's child while everyone was away. Never a fight occurred between the families and, in case of imminent trouble, the little Daisy was always capable to soften everyone. Ah, warm reminiscence.

Daisy was already 17 and both families had one more child. Two playful and noisy boys of 8 and 9 years old: if there was uproar in town, they were the culprits. In the past, their dads used to smile while watching them be pests, even if their wives disapproved of the ruckus caused by the children. Like when the kids broke a whole dining set back at the fifth birthday of Sukaku's kid.

"Let them play, they're just boys! They have to exercise their muscles somehow!"

Of course discipline wasn't absent, especially if the broken objects were Hikaru's or Simon's. Tough, even for a chapter closed and put away. It was 1990 after all.

Claire lived alone with her son, and in Oak's house it was just brother and sister almost all the time. From time to time, both Simon and Ally spent a couple of weeks away from Kanto Island, in Chicago, to organize their work documents, and it was Daisy left in charge in their house during those days. Screams and laughs from the boys were the only thing unchanged since the previous three years.

It was an afternoon like many others in Pallet.

A brown haired kid left Oak's house, rapidly walking towards his neighbor. He knocked at their door, which Claire opened.

"Like and alarm clock, aren't we?" She said, playfully reproaching the kid. "Just look, 4 PM o'clock!" Claire continued, making him chuckle. They kept chatting briefly until another kid rushed out the little house.

Nine years old, with the darkest black hair, slant-eyed, pale skin, and a little shorter than his friend. No one could have ever guessed that he was the older one of the two, even if just by one year.

"Bye mom!" He shouted. "Call us when snack's ready!"

"Good bye miss Claire!" Said the taller one, waving his hand. They both ran off to an open space in the grass field to play in the fresh and gentle spring weather.

"Look at what Grandpa Sam gave me!" Said the little Oak, while the gentle breeze ruffled his wild brown hair. "He told me this are pterotype... proto... These will be the Pokémon League Badges!"

He took some pins out of a bag, all of the same shape, shiny, with different symbols printed over them.

"Oh c'mon... Enough with pokémon, let's play football!" The black haired kid answered.

"What are you saying!? These are really rare! And they give them to my grandpa 'cause he's super strong!"

"Your grandpa's strong, huh...? If you say so..."

The two looked at each other with surly expressions for a couple of seconds.

"Fine! Then I'll keep all of them for me!" Said annoyed the little Oak while, carefully, putting the precious badges back into his bag.

"Let... Let me have another look at them..." The black haired kid was trying his best to fake disinterest.

"Ah-ha!" Cheerfully shouted his friend. "I knew you wanted one! Hmm... I'm taking this one!"

"Then I'll take this one!"

Now that they had found the same lightheartedness as always, the two of them continued to scream, laugh, and run around to their hearts content day after day.

Life was fine in Kanto. There was work, money, and the nature was so pure that doctors usually suggested it to their patients. But it was not out of the grasp of the world, and news came there too. Good news and bad news.

Two figures walked solemnly through Pallet Town's trail.

Kanto was a Japanese colony and communications often came from the Land of the Rising Sun, but when those were brought by hand, it meant bad news.

It was like a gloomy déjà-vu for the black haired kid.

Only three years before, it was June 1987, and his father, Hikaru, should have come back home from an umpteenth work trip; but at the Suzaku's door, two men in uniform knocked in his place.

On that sad day his mother, Claire, was desperately trying to hold her tears back while explaining to her son what happened. Although his eyes were hidden by his black fringe of hair, the child couldn't stop the tears from showing.

"No mom..." He told her. "Those bad men told us a lie...! The plane, dad's plane is not... Fallen... in the sea..." His voice shook and tears ran wildly down his cheeks. "It... It doesn't swim! I saw it mom... The plane... It was flying! So high up in the sky..." His sobs became stronger and stronger until that little kid, usually so lively, couldn't do anything but crying; still, in his innocence, he was dead sure about his words.

The day after creeped by. The little boy's emotions flickered wildly, going from sobbing cries to utter silence, his mood always sad and sullen. Slowly but surely, more time passed, and the little boy came to have the certainty he needed to come to terms with it all. The feeling of his mother embracing him, and the sounds of her sobs were the last things he could remember about that… That strange day.

Hikaru never came back. Without even realizing it the kid have buried the whole memory deep inside him. He was only six. It took a lot of time for things to be like they used to be, in part at least.

And now the sight of those men had violently brought those memory back to the surface like an eruption, shocking the black haired kid's innocent mind once again. His eyes became watery. Everything looked exactly like that gloomy day, again. Slowly the two men in uniform got to the fork of the trail turning, however, towards his friend's house only for them to vanish behind its door. It was a mirrored version of the images marked with fire in his memories.

Simon Oak's son's brown hair, uncombed as always, was gently moved by the wind, together with some edge of his clothes, highlighting the seated kid's body. Motionless. He was staring at his home door without knowing what would have happened, but he remembered those uniforms. He perfectly remembered that day of three years ago. He remembered his friend crying, his word of solace for his father loss passing through him without results at all.

And that elegant black suit, it gave him a different attitude. He almost looked older. A lot of people dressed in black came on that day - he had never seen a crowd before in Pallet Town. Even his "grandpa Sam", always busy, was there. He looked like he was in pain. Only one man had different clothes, and he was a priest. Constantly speaking about Hikaru, about the person he was used to call "uncle".

All of a sudden the Oak's house door opened, bringing the brown haired kid to the present. A girl ran towards him, throwing her arms round his neck. Daisy was crying desperately. She couldn't even speak, she was so shaken by her sobs. Mom, dad, and plane were the only comprehensible words. But they were enough.

A few days later, once again, Pallet Town was filled with people, all dressed in black and with a solemn attitude. No one dare to spoke, it was not a happy moment after all. For the second time, an airplane towards Kanto Island crashed in the ocean water, and no one survived. Newspapers and newscasts would have talked about for some time.

Everyone gathered around a man and two lucid brown coffins.

The priest started talking about Simon and Allison, about how much beautiful they were in person. But in the end no one really cared about those words. After all, the coffins were still there. The brown haired kid was immobile at his sister side, his blue eyes furiously glaring at the caskets, like if this all mess was his own parents fault.

It was an afternoon like many others in Pallet. The azure sky was bright and not even a cloud would have stained it on that day too. An empty ceiling for an empty floor.

From time to time the little Suzaku managed to see his friend. He wanted to play with him so much, to recover together, to be at his side... For his friend and for himself. Pallet Town was a tiny place, he didn't wanted to lose his only friend.

Instead he would have constantly been ignored. Not even looked at.

He never heard a word about him. That kid was always busy studying pokémon books with his grandfather Sam, an old man that arrived there since his friend parent's funeral and showed no intentions of leaving.

Oh, pokémon.

Not that he didn't like them... But each person he loved left him because of those damn creatures. First his father, Hikaru, then Uncle Simon and Aunt Ally, and now his friend.

Days kept flowing by like this, and the peaceful calm of the place was now turning into and overwhelming silence that, hour after hour, was wearing out the once again shocked minds of the few inhabitants in the little town.

"Well Claire. I deeply thank you for overseeing them so often... Now they come with me."

So said the voice that woke up the little Suzaku. It was his friend's grandfather.

"Where are you going now?"

"I have a villa in Cerulean where there's plenty of space for the three of us. You don't have to worry."

The next day brother and sister Oak left with their grandfather. Only a single woman was waving to the leaving carriage. The black haired kid chose to stay alone in the center of his room looking at his pin.

"I hate them all, they sucks..." he said to himself, with his eyes full of tears. "Pokémon sucks..."

That last incident had been the finishing blow to the calm of the town, making everything collapse like a house of cards. He couldn't believe that those two people he loved had died while in flight. It felt like a conspiracy. It felt impossible.

Kanto Island: a place so beautiful and tranquil it seemed to curse its inhabitants. Maybe they shouldn't move there in the first place. Maybe that island should have been left uninhabited but... Maybe those were just conjectures from a nine years old kid on the verge of falling apart in thousands of pieces.

Only one thing was sure, that time was a strong painkiller.

* * *

 **Question Of The Week**

Well this was quite sad... Sorry you guys ^^''  
May I ask you what was your impression about these three characters?

* * *

Still here?  
Then let me thank you, I really appreciate it! I would remind you that the following chapter will be available on the next Monday; it would be awesome if you'll decide to Fave/Follow/Review my story, just one click means a lot.

Thank you so much.


	4. Test

Special thanks to my awesome Betareader MewMewExorcist: if this chapter is here is thanks to you.  
It would be great if you would like to show her your appreciation and/or have a look at her stories too: u/3246323/MewMewExorcist

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Test**

February 27th 1996, Tuesday – Pallet Town

About two hundred people, from the age of 10 to the age of 20, were sitting in the large room on that day. The huge main hall had been designed like a Greek amphitheater: the seating was placed on different levels, allowing who was in the back of the room to freely observe the little stage at the bottom. It felt like being at a university class. Pure silence.

The audience attention was stolen by the huge LCD screen on the wall in front of them.

Everyone was greedily watching the images that the monumental device had been offering for more than 30 minutes now, and even if the quality of the movie wasn't excellent, that rarity was a pleasure for the eyes of all the students in the room. Two beings, in front of each other, were on that enormous screen that almost filled the whole wall.

It had been a no hold barred battle and now the curtain was ready to descend on this fragment of history: both trainers had just one more pokémon left.

The first one was a gengar, Ghost and Poison Type monster with the characteristic body that resembled one of a huge wingless bat, only filled by livid toxic gases. The second was a nidorino, a ruddy Poison Type that seemed a crossbreed between a porcupine and a little rhino. This one excelled in sheer force but, even if stronger, his strikes seemed to slip through its opponent body like in a cloud of steam, inflicting no damage. There wasn't hope for the little rhino pokémon to win, for only the ghost could hit him.

Both were fighting with no rest, trapped in that almost 30-years-old film. The finals of the first edition of the Pokémon League: the legendary "Tournament on the Indigo Plateau".

Nidorino had been sent on the field for last, when the gengar was already exhausted and had a serious burn from the battle it just won. But nothing seemed able to help the little rhino from that one-sided battle.

The two pokémon were running out of energy and the battle was out of plot twists.

The Poison rhino had just recovered from the last hit and, channeling its last drops of stamina, jumped towards his opponent with just a "tackle" that the gengar skillfully avoided. It almost look like the strike went through an actual incorporeal ghost body. This kind of mistake couldn't exist in a high level match of this kind. Even thirty years ago it was known that Normal Type attacks had no effect on Ghost Type pokémon but... Something unexpected happened. The ghost had fallen into the ground, defeated.

How was it possible?

A lazy hubbub started to fill the room while the audience was trying to catch the information that could reveal what happened to the livid pokémon.

The answer came from the east side of the room and began to spread through the idle talk. A burn, if not treated, caused a slow but unavoidable loss of energy. Gengar's trainer hadn't any pokémon left. The match was over; and with it the whole Tournament.

As the movie ended the room fell in a dead silence. Now the big monitor on the wall was empty, blank. No one would ever expected a simple conclusion to a battle so epic.

Yes, simple. Maybe it was just luck, or maybe that nidorino served just to gain time hiding the development of a tactic thought since the beginning? The silence, and the thoughts of the audience, were interrupted by an applause coming from just one man on the stage that seemed to disappear in his long white lab coat.

Everyone followed his actions, for he was their teacher after all, even if just for that summer.

Well… technically Elm was just an assistant who had stepped into represent the actual professor, but he was still considered an expert when it came to pokémon. If he tried hard enough he could pass as a professor, being in his mid-thirties, with a skinny build, bristly hair, and glasses. He certainly looked the professor archetype.

"And with this video..." Started Elm weakly. "The first pokémon related academic study session of the history ends." The movie touched him. "It doesn't matter where you are from, Viridian City, Fuchsia... No difference at all!" Suddenly his voice had changed and turned loud. He had manage to shake off the emotional effects of the movie, and now turned towards motivating the audience.

"Every single one of you is here..." Silence followed. "To become a Pokémon Master!"

The audience was now hanging off his words.

"After his uncontested triumph at the Indigo Plateau, which we have just admired, the Professor decided to share the result of his studies with you young promise..." This certainly was a prelude to a long speech everyone in the audience knew that and their thoughts would have been clear even at first glance: "ENOUGH BLABBING!" Was the only thing they've wanted to say. But, obviously, no one spoke.

"During the summer..." Elm was the only one that hadn't noticed, he was too busy finding the right words. "You have studied, you have prepared and waited for this unforgettable day here, at Pallet Town's Laboratory... BUT!" He swallowed. "Before commencing the test..." He was almost shaking in excitement. "We would like to extend a warm wel..."

The young assistant stopped talking. From the hall came echoing footsteps, accompanied by the taps of a walking stick. "Come on, Elm. Enough with all this..." A voice said, while a figure come into view from the back of the hall. He was wearing a white coat too. "I'm just a poor seventy-year-old man!" The man chuckled, pleased, while he approached his assistant.

His grizzled hair was dense despite his age, but the time had found other ways to mark him. Wrinkles highlighted every one of his expressions while, slightly, he limped walking toward the stage, supported by his walking stick. Everyone in the hall knew who he was, they had even seen him to fight and won earlier.

He was surely aged, but there was no doubt about it. In front of them there was whom have been the first Pokémon Master in history, the current "Pokémon Professor": Samuel Oak.

The spectators started a loud round of applause but the professor stopped them immediately with a gesture of his hand. He took the microphone from his assistant and, clearing his throat, started talking to the audience.

"Hello there, trainers wannabe. I introduce myself, my name is Samuel Oak, but people call me the Pokémon Professor." He reached one of the large pockets of his lab coat with the empty hand to take out a PokéBall. For lot of the people in the audience that was the first time seeing that little device in person. It was just a bit smaller then a fist and made of smooth and lucid metal, half red and half white with a black stripe in between.

"This world" said Oak. "Is inhabited by various species of creatures called Pokémon."

Three rectangular portions of the object, like little hold doors, lifted by a couple of millimeters from the sphere revealing bright outlines of a feeble blueish light. The white and the red half of the object rapidly separated showing a tiny pillar inside the sphere, it seemed like a turbine, while the black stripe started to spin round and round. Three flames made of the purest light came out the device and immediately rejoin on the ground, while the PokéBall was already put back together in Oak's hand.

In an instant a tiny four-legged creature had appeared. The cyan colored fur, the tiny whiskers and the big bunny ears gave it a cute and harmless appearance. A female nidoran specimen, which emitted a feeble cry to the audience.

"For some people they are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself..." Oak grievously lowered his eyes. "Alas, with my aches and pains battles are part of the past."

Nothing weird about it. The spectators, studying apart, had took part in practical exercise essentials for a "trainer": an explorer with practical skills in trekking, hiking, surviving in hostile environment and even self-defense. And to catch and classify the wild species, in environments just as much wild, these skills were just the bare minimum. Teach a pokémon to obey orders was just a tiny bit of a trainer duty... So it wasn't difficult for the audience to understand why battles were just part of the past of the old, limping Samuel Oak.

"Now I'm only one of the most famous researcher in the world" He chuckled while the nidoran went back in the PokéBall. At least he seemed to have regained his good humor. "For three whole months you waited for this day and finally... Here we are!" All the public was focused on him. "At the end of the test you're about to take, every one of you will be given a License, a PokéDex and a supply of six PokéBalls."

Not bad at all. Each Ball costed barely 200 Yen at the Mart... But the Dex was a technological knick-knack far more expensive, almost 80,000 Yen.  
 **[1,00$ is 113,75¥. So a PokéBall and a Pokédex have a value of, respectively, 1,75$ and 703,30$]**

Although, even if pleased by the information, the examinee was expecting something else, an information far more juicy then the last one.

"But the three of you that will score the best results... Will be able to choose and take with them one of the three rare pokémon of the Pallet Town Natural Reserve!" To these words the audience was drowning in excitement. Everyone was waiting for this, for the real goal of the test: to get a good Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak.

One guy seemed to be the most agitated. Fourth row on the left, last seat. Medium height for someone in his twenties, brown eyes and hair but, above all, a considerable punk crest.

" _Only the best three_?" He thought. " _And there goes my chance of getting a free pokémon that is not a rattata..._ "

Elm took the microphone and said loudly. "The test is on the laptop in front of you. You have 90 minutes starting from... now!" He pushed a key on his computer's keyboard and a timer appeared on the huge LCD screen on the wall. The first trial on their path to become a Pokémon Masters.

Everyone opened their laptops and started to read the questions that were keeping them distant from their first achievement.

"Is it true that your grandson is one of the participants?" Elm whispered at Professor's ear.

"Over there. Fifth row in the center, second seat from the right." He answered while getting closer.

"The brown-haired one?"

"Indeed."

After indulging for a second Elm continued. "Hum... You think that... well, I mean... your grandson will be among the top three?"

"Oh. No, no."

Actually it was comprehensible that it was difficult to reach the top positions among all of those participants, but the bluntness of his hoary mentor had took Elm unprepared.

"My grandson will be first, of course."

The assistant was surprised one again. "First? Oh, well... If you say so..." Faltering concluded.

It had been a little while since the test had started, and time was running out. All around the test room, all types of expressions could be seen: serious, worried, nervous, irritated, and even resigned. If you could think of an expression, it probably existed in that room at that moment.

"What do you think?" The Pokémon Professor addressed his words to his bespectacled assistant. He was obviously talking about his grandson.

"I think that, even if he never attended classes... Your grandson seem to be quite... self-confident."

This answer made Oak proud and he kept looking at his boy until this one finished his test. Many participants were taking their hand off their keyboards by now; the 90 minutes where running out after all, it was plausible to see many of them to close their laptop even at the same time.

"Time Out" said Elm to the audience and feeble voice of malcontent started to fill the room.

Electronics sound echoed in the muted hall.

"There they are! Your results!" Elm was maybe the most excited.

Professor Oak's grandson stood up and started walking towards the stage. No one even noticed, they were just too much focused on what the young assistant was going to say.

"Well, well... First place, with... oh! Sixty correct answers out of sixty! Number 087!"

" _Sixty!? Who the hell is the freak that got everything right?_ " The punk guy gulped, feeling discouraged.

Elm, instead, was pleased while looking at the audience desks in order to find the plate "087". He wanted to know who the lucky first was.

"Number 087, please come for..."

"Here I am."

Professor Oak's grandson was already on the stage, ready for his prize.

The old man smiled proudly. "See Elm, the boy knows himself. I'll wait for the other two downstairs."

He took under his arm his grandson, that tried in vain to wiggle out, and exited the hall. Silence followed.

"Well, hum... where was AH! The second place, with an outstanding fifty-one right answers out of sixty: number 150!"

Someone applauded while a young man stood up and got to the stage.

"Congratulations, go downstairs to retrieve your prize." Said Elm cheerfully

" _51... jeez, that's a lot..._ " The punk guy had lost his hope.

"And lastly, at the third place, with forty-nine correct answers out of sixty, number 167!" The crested young man couldn't believe it.

" _It's me!_ " Thought to himself jumping up.

"YEAH! All right! I'd like to thank everyone who..."

"Oh, what an airhead I am, I'm deeply sorry." It was Elm. "I meant 177, I'm mortified... number 177 please, came here."

"Who... DIDN'T help me get this far..." The young man sat again with an unexpected nonchalance.

Meanwhile the guy in second position, seat number 150, was walking through a long corridor to reach what another assistant he found along the way told him to be the "heart of the laboratory". Tall libraries stuffed with heavy books yellowed by the time, dozens of shelves with hundreds of PokéBalls lined the walls.

"Outstanding..." Thought the young man.

He was a teenager, not so tall, slim and with a pale skin opposing his black hair and his deep ruby colored eyes. He was almost at the door when he suddenly stopped.

"And you want me to believe that no one among these three is really the strongest!?" The voice came from behind the door, it belonged to a young man. Astounded from his tone.

"Ahh... It's just as I told you, is a little paradox, I chose them because of this..." This second voice was Professor Oak's.

"Tch... I'm taking this one!" The young man behind the door was certainly annoyed by something.

"Wait for me outside for the ceremo..."

A door slammed shut and books falling on the ground were heard. Then silence.

* * *

 **Question Of The Week**

If you where there with all the other guys trying to complete the test... What kind of question do you think you could fail? XD

* * *

Still here?  
Then let me thank you, I really appreciate it! I would remind you that the following chapter will be available on the next Monday; it would be awesome if you'll decide to Fave/Follow/Review my story, just one click means a lot.

Thank you so much.


	5. 27ᵗʰ February 1996

Special thanks to my awesome Betareader MewMewExorcist: if this chapter is here is thanks to you. It would be great if you would like to show her your appreciation and/or have a look at her stories too: u/3246323/MewMewExorcist

* * *

 **Chapter 3: 27** **ᵗʰ** **February 1996**

A door slammed shut, and books could be heard falling to the ground a moment after.

"Oh, look at this... Now I have to tidy this mess up..."

Once that inopportune moment was over, the ruby-colored-eyes young man knocked at the door.

"May I came in?"

"Oh! Yes, yes. I'm sorry I'm so... Are you a boy or a girl?"

Oak was crouched on the floor, back to the young man, with hands full of books that had fallen.

 _I don't think my voice is that ambiguous. And boy, girl...? I'm sixteen,_ thought the young man.

"If you deign to look at me, you could find out by yourself, professor."

"My, my...! What a day..." Oak said, sounding resigned.

He turned to look at him while still talking, trying his best to overlook the fact that he had been scolded by two youngsters on the inauguration.

"As you can see, there are two PokéBalls over there." The young man moved a couple of steps toward the pedestal in the center of the room. "Inside of those objects there are two of the rarest Pokémon: one is a Grass Type, and the other is..." Oak paused, and Red noticed the barest hint of a smile on the man's wizened face. "Err, boy, the one that just left is my grandson. Hm... What is his name again?"

 _What the... He doesn't even know his own grandson name? What's he getting at..._

"Blue..." He forced the name past his lips with a faint grimace.

"Oh-ho! So you really do know him! What is your name again?"

 _I didn't tell you..._

"Red," said the young man, moving in a circle around the PokéBalls.

"Oh! Suzaku's son, I knew it! One can't forget eyes of that color, I've looked at them for far too long." Oak said, sounding pleased at his recollection. Red looked puzzled. "I don't think you remember. We met... On a sad day." The professor's demeanor changed suddenly, becoming more melancholy.

 _Blue's parents funerals...? I was only nine... And this old man looked at me enough to remember my eyes? Creepy..._

"Well! All the participants are getting six empty PokéBalls, but you understand you're going to get five, since the sixth one is that of the pokémon you're about to choose. Now you just have to wait the beginning of the ceremony in the garden outside." Now, the professor was back to looking pretty cheerful. "My grandson will be really happy to know that the second place winner is his best friend."

"Sir," interrupted Red. "What pokémon are in the PokéBalls?"

"Oh..." Said the professor. "They are bulbasaur, a rare Grass Type pokémon, and charmander, a rare Fire Type pokémon."

The two balls were identical, just like the one he saw earlier, but now that he could take a better look Red noticed two little curved LED displays just above the activation button of the device. Each one had a lettering, "BULBASAUR" and "CHARMANDER" respectively. The LED displays surely served to ensure that trainers didn't mistake one monster's PokéBall for another.

"A while ago," continued Oak, "Blue chose squirtle, a Water Type pokémon. You could take that bulbasaur, don't you think? Of course it will be at a disadvantage against Fire specimens like a charmander... But it would be to your advantage against your friend." The professor chuckled happily.

"Sir..." sighed Red, sounding bored. "He's not my friend." He didn't seemed upset or irritated by the subject, but he looked like he genuinely didn't care about. "Once, maybe." Red stated nonchalantly, while still peering at the two devices.

"Well... Maybe the two of you could journey together. So, if you manage to, you can give a lesson to that bitter grandson of mine." Oak said, with finality.

"If you want to give him a lesson, spank him already. Nice words like friends or companions are just extra weight."

"Oh... Boy, look..."

"I choose charmander." Interrupted Red.

"Boy, err... Red. Charmander are not easy to raise," Oak said, fatherly. "Don't you think...?"

"No, I don't."

The professor stopped for an instant; he really wasn't used to getting scolded by youngsters.

"Fine... That charmander is yours, then. Take this too." Oak placed a ticket in the young man's hands.

"The Poké Mart financed this event, and with this you can collect five PokéBalls from them. The closest branch is in Viridian City," he continued while Red was still looking at his coupon. "Furthermore…" The professor turned back to pick up a box and a magnetic card. "This is your Trainer Card, while in here…" The professor continued to speak while he took out a red device. "This is a PokéDex."

Red stared at the item. So this was the famous digital encyclopedia Elm had often talked about during class. It looked unassuming, but Red knew its usefulness.

"It's an invention of mine. It automatically registers all the data of the pokémon you catch, and it will even give you info during battles! But first you have to create data on your Trainer Card, it's really simple, look…" said Oak proudly. "You insert the Card in this slot…" Oak opened up the PokéDex, revealing a cardholder pocket for the Trainer Card.

The professor inserted the magnetic card and turned on a switch on the right side of the device that booted showing a lettering on the small display.

NAME: _

In a short period of time Red finished filling in all the necessary fields. A menu with seven words appeared.

"First of all check if all your data are correct under the menu item with your name. After that press here, on start, and… Save. Make sure to do this often, so you won't risk losing everything about battles and the new pokémon you will encounter."

Minutes passed by while the old professor explained the functioning of the Dex. The device was a gold mine of information. It even provided numerical data about the physical abilities of pokémon, based on the information acquired. Speed, defense, health: everything was constantly monitored. That device was a fundamental element, as well as bureaucratically necessary, for who wanted to start a professional career as a Trainer.

The young man put the Dex in his pocket while the old shaky Oak went to get his walking stick back. A few moments later, the professor put a sphere in Red's hand. He couldn't really understand the functioning, but inside that object, which was as small as a baseball, there was a charmander. Nevertheless it weighed less than an apple.

Confident of his regained authority, the aged mentor cleared his throat.

"Ahem… Red!" His tone was now deep and solemn, as if he was reading from a screenplay. "Your very own adventure is about to…"

"Got it, see you outside for the ceremony," Red said quickly, and he vanished.

"Unfold… Ahh, for heaven's sake." Oak was resigned at this point. "How about that, Red and Blue. What a curious pair." Oak chuckled to himself.

"May I came in?" It was the voice of a girl, coming from behind the entrance door.

"Sure, are you the third place?"

Once Red had closed the door behind his back, he found himself in a fenced-in yard, the so called garden where the ceremony would happen. It was huge. He looked around, searching for a familiar face. The whole area was a rectangle of about one thousand square feet. Three big tables with food filled the area to the left, while a little stage, set up for the occasion, was on the right. Even if the area left in the middle was still quite big, it seemed small because of the huge amount of people crowded over there.

There were almost two hundred participants that took the test and, in that courtyard, there were at least two or three relatives for each one of them. Most of the aspiring Trainers came from other cities, so the presence of their family members was comprehensible, even if some of them were only there out of sheer curiosity.

"Red!"

A very familiar voice called for him, and he turned to see his mother, Claire Field, walking to him.

Forty years old, dark hair, hazel eyes and… She seemed so curious that the young man started to fear a barrage of questioning. "So, how did it go?" She asked while letting loose all of her ex-researcher attitude.

"I won a charmander…" Red replied.

"Are you serious!? Oh, I knew you could do this! Now… Can I see the charmander?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"No mom, they told me to keep it in the PokéBall for…Now…" he lied, trying his best not to draw his mother's attention.

"Oh, I see…" she sighed. "But now you're officially a Trainer!"

"Yep" said Red, smiling.

"Now you'll became an overpaid celebrity with hundreds of suitors!"

"Mom… I've only received the license…"

"And a charmander! Trust me, you'll be a famous Gym Leader and… Oh! Actually, you'll be an Elite Four! Paparazzi will have to queue to shoot a picture of my handsome boy!" It seemed impossible for her to refrain her enthusiasm.

Annoying static screeching started to emanate from the stage as Professor Oak arrived holding a microphone.

"Everyone, good evening." He started. "Today is a very important day for those who took part in the test: they are now, officially, Pokémon Trainers." To those words, the relatives of the new Trainers broke out a thunderous applause. Those words were meant as an encouragement for the 'fresh blood' that was about to take off for a hard journey that would take them a long distance from their homeland. "To catch every Pokémon specimen." Oak was still talking. "To create an efficient team and became the best. These are every Trainer's goals. That we can briefly summarize in four words: to be a Master." Everyone was hanging off his words.

Oak's speech finished shortly after, only to make room for the participants from the fourth to the 180th place, whom went, one after another, on the stage to receive a PokéDex and a coupon for retrieve the Balls. The ceremony lasted less than an hour but since there was a fine banquet on the tables, the participants thought it was a good idea to stay until there was nothing left to eat.

 _Damn, it's night already… I have to wait until morning to leave_ , thought Red.

Oak's lab was on a hill, east of Pallet, so one could see the only three houses of the town from there.

The young man walked straight down the staircase on one side of the high ground, absently noting the cold weather. His mother had gone home earlier to get him a jacket, since he was just wearing a shirt and a jeans, but she wasn't back yet. Kanto had a spring like climate almost all year round, but during February, this kind of clothing was too light anyway.

Step by step, his mother words came to his mind.

 _A Gym Leader or an Elite Four, was it mom? I wish…_

Pokémon Battles were the national sport in Kanto, and those were highly popular worldwide. Being actual sporting events, these battles between Monsters were held in dedicated stadiums and had a huge number of followers, as much as for Football or Soccer in other countries, and even sports betting.

On this island, kids didn't dream to reach glory as professional baseball or basketball players. On the Island of the Monsters every child wanted to be a prestigious Pokémon Trainer: surely more famous, acclaimed and better paid than any other sportsman on Earth.

Of course it wasn't enough to be just one of the many. Most people aspired for the newly introduced figure: the Gym Leaders. Eight famous salaried workers appointed to test, through Battles, the skills of those who wanted to compete in the Pokémon League. These thrilling Battles were held in specific stadiums called 'Gyms', with huge bleachers, and Battles were even broadcasted in TV shows.

The reason was quite simple: by defeating all eight Gyms, one could go to the Pokémon League, the mythical Indigo Plateau, and gain the right to challenge the Elite Four. Often seen as testimonials during commercials, the Elite Four were without a doubt among the most famous people on the planet, as well as the biggest obstacle for any Trainer. Reaching the Pokémon League, the only way to be crowned as Pokémon Master was to defeat them all, one after another, nonstop. With this prestigious title one was acknowledged as the strongest Trainer in the world, becoming idols, real celebrities, equal, if not superior, to the best soccer players who won the FIFA Ballon d'Or.

However to accomplish this was almost an impossible task: the Elite Four were the best Trainers in the world, hence why their salary was higher than NBA players.

Two years before, the title of their Leader was won by Lance Waterson. Dynamic, dignified, and handsome, the man had been guest in each TV show on global scale. Each time, a horde of his fans crowded out of the recording studios to obtain his signature. After all, thanks to his incredible skills, Lance was considered by the majority as the current Pokémon League Champion, the current Master. Officially he still wasn't but it was just a matter of time, everyone knew how much the star craved that title.

 _Mom, you've always put too much faith in me…_ Thought Red while walking through the little town's trail.

Finally he reached his house, rubbing his cold arms. Their mailbox always made him smile, each letter of his surname engraved with a bad and trembling calligraphy. Suzaku. His father had never been good with eastern character. With a last glance at his mailbox, Red went into his house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"M… Mom!"

"Today is your day! You won't be given another chance to party for your sixteen years, don't you think? And today you're even a full-fledged Trainer!" cheered his mother, she was extremely happy.

Red was petrified, but like how air slowly leaks out of a balloon, despite how tightly it's knotted, he felt the tension from the day's events dissipate from his body. Today had been a long day.

"…" Red hesitated, then smiled. "Fine… But where's the cake?"

27th February 1996. The beginning of an adventure called Pokémon.

* * *

 **Question Of The Week**

And so they picked their starters, but... Why no Bulbasaur? Still no love for that poor creature...  
If it was you to have passed that test, and have the right to choose your own starter pokémon, which one would you pick?

* * *

Still here? Then let me thank you, I really appreciate it! I would remind you that the following chapter will be available on the next Monday; it would be awesome if you'll decide to Fave/Follow/Review my story, just one click means a lot.

Thank you so much.


	6. Forward

I would like to apologize to everyone for the delay. Easter kinda got me busy, the next chapter will be out on Monday as always. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Special thanks to my awesome Betareader MewMewExorcist: if this chapter is here is thanks to you.

It would be great if you would like to show her your appreciation and/or have a look at her stories too: u/3246323/MewMewExorcist

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Forward**

February 28th 1996, Wednesday– Pallet Town

It was almost 10 AM when Red went upstairs to his room to get the backpack on his bed. Covered in rigid brown leather, it was surely capacious, and not to mention quite sturdy. That object would go through a lot, and Red almost couldn't wait to see it covered in dust and scuff marks. To most people it would seem like an old backpack to throw away, but to his eyes it was certainly going to be a precious diary engraved with every experience he had been through.

But his mind was wandering off. After all he still was in his bedroom staring at a new and empty backpack on a bed. His bed.

 _This is crazy_ , he thought. _I'm really about to leave... And to be a Trainer. A couple of years ago I wouldn't even if tortured..._

He put on a faint smile while heading towards his desk. There was a cap on it, a baseball cap with a straight visor. It was a warm red color, with the only exceptions being the white areas under the visor and the front half of the hat. He chose it just because of that half. That snow white rectangle was the first detail that everyone noticed while looking at that cap, it almost looked like a canvas ready to be painted. Everything he would like to put on it would certainly stand out.

Red opened his desk drawer and took out a little pin with printed a green leaf icon. He'd cherished it for years and would like to keep on having it with him. It was an old prototype of the current official Pokémon League Badges: the proof left to the Trainers who defeated a Gym Leader. It had been six years since Blue gave it to him, but only now was he able to comprehend its sporting value. But it had a totally different meaning to him.

He was attaching the pin to his cap when someone knocked on his door.

"Come on in mom, it's open."

As soon as she entered, Claire felt a weird warm feeling in her chest. He was the same young man that had breakfast with her a while ago, yet he looked like a full grown adult ready to fly out of his nest.

"I've brought you a toothbrush," she said.

"Ah... Thanks, I'm already forgetting things." Red chuckled as he stepped away from the backpack he was filling to take the little pack his mother was holding.

"I had no doubt about it," she teased.

Finally he was right in front of her, her little boy, dressed with clothes he chose himself for the journey: a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a wine red trekking waistcoat covered in big and practical pockets.

"You really like that shirt?" Claire didn't know why, but she kept on remarking upon the smallest of things to her son that morning. Maybe… Maybe it was just her way of coming to terms with the fact that he was leaving for days, maybe months.

"Yes," Red said casually while putting a huge rope in his backpack. "I mean, it's nothing special but... Look at it." He turned around, spreading his arms wide. "It just looks great under this waistcoat!"

"Sure? I don't like those white sleeves... Don't you have a whole black one?" Claire was smiling. It had been a while since she had seen him this radiant.

"Nope, this one is fine." He stopped. "But I will put another one in the backpack if you want me to. Two shirts will be of help," Red said, taking another t-shirt out of the wardrobe.

"Two shirts?" No mother on Earth could ever overlook this kind of topic. "You're leaving with just two shirts!?"

"I have two trousers too, and a spare set of shoes...! Mom I'll be constantly washing everything!"

"Are you kidding me!" She shouted. Red gulped; his mother was heading in the direction of his backpack astoundingly quickly.

"But... They told us over and over! We have to travel with no extra weight... We don't know what valuable items we could find along the way!"

Claire sighed while passing him a light hoodie.

"Take this at least..." A barrage of emotions were shaking her during those instants. Her only son was going to leave on a dangerous journey with no one at his side. It was hilarious that she was the one that forced him to just a year before.

It was in that moment that she noticed it. Well-displayed on the young man cap, there was a little pin.

"Oh, Red... Are you taking Blue's pin with you?" She smiled nostalgically. She knew that Oaks were back in Pallet and the idea that the two old friends could travel together was a relief to her.

"Mom..." Red sighed, showing a tired smile. "I don't cherish it for that reason." It was clear that that was a topic which had already been spoken of in the past.

"Well, yes, I know. It's just..." She paused while putting the hoodie in his backpack. "Don't you think it would be good to travel side by side with a friend?"

"Friend? Mom, listen, he walked out on me six years ago," said Red, walking towards his mother. "I'm not mad at him, I just haven't seen him since he was nine! I don't even know what kind of person he is..." Red shrugged, a small helpless motion.

"Red..." started Claire, her mothering instinct coming to the surface. But then she suppressed every single piece of advice she could tell him once again.

"Mom don't worry, I'll be fine and... I'll use the toothbrush you have given me." Red grinned, winking.

"Oh don't be a moron... I was serious." She smiled with teary eyes. "Take your time and don't forget anything. I'll be downstairs packing your lunch."

The door closed once again, leaving the young man alone in his room for one last time. In a few hours he would be in the carriage to Viridian City. He always wanted to have a ride on one of those luxurious carriage dragged by ponytas, like the one of Blue's parents wedding that his mother always told him, but he would have to be satisfied with some doduos of the public transportation system.

He looked again at his room. He wouldn't be able to see it for a long time, yet for many years, it had been his kingdom. It wasn't a palace, only a bed, a desk, some shelves, an old computer and a Super Nintendo cabled to a TV, still turned on. He walked towards it to turn it off. A movie was on, four boys walking on railroad tracks: 'Stand by me'.

 _Appropriate..._

Red took both his cap and waistcoat off and went back downstairs. While walking down the stairs he clearly heard the ring of the doorbell and his mother's steps.

"Good morning!" Said the cheerful voice of a girl.

"Daisy! I can't believe you're here!" The voice of his only parent came from the front door. "Red come here, there's Daisy!" Said the woman while hugging the girl. It seems like they had guests.

As he got closer, Red managed to peek beyond his mother only to see a girl. Her eyes were a radiant blue, and she had long ash blonde hair held by an emerald colored hairband.

"My goodness, Claire, how many years have passed?" Daisy continued. "And you haven't changed a bit!"

Claire gestured for her son to come closer only to address to the young woman again. A beaming smile covered her face, and she tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear, hands aflutter with excited nerves.

"So you really are back in Pallet! And you already came pay us a visit... But look at you, you're gorgeous!" She seemed possessed by an overwhelming happiness. "How old are you... 18, 19?"

"Oh I wish... 23 actually!" Even Daisy was showing a radiant smile. "But... Aren't you the little Red?" She looked past Claire to see Red approaching. "You and Blue grew a lot during this... How much? Six years? I almost didn't recognize you!"

But Red had something else on his mind as he reached the doorstep. He noticed another person that, slowly, was approaching. A tall guy that hadn't been in Pallet Town since six years ago. Curly strands of hair covered part of his forehead while other locks had been shaped upwards. He wore a tight turtleneck, lilac in color, light despite being long-sleeved, black cargo pants covered in practical pockets, and a pair of soft leather hiking boots.

"Blue!" Exclaimed Claire gasping at him. "My gosh, you're like a model!"

"Yeah, I can't complain," grinned the new arrival. "Hello Miss Claire, it's been a while."

Blue was once again in Pallet Town and Red was actually tempted to make some small talk with him, but something in his eyes stopped him. He looked different, suffocated, and tension fell upon them while his blue eyes stared at Red, who preferred to stay a couple of steps behind the doorstep. However he could swear he saw a nostalgic yet regretful smile faintly appearing on his face.

But, obviously, Daisy didn't like to be ignored.

"Say, do you still wet your bed?"

Red's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his own ears. Daisy was looking at him with a sharp smile on her face, for she actually managed to get his attention, and Blue hinted a faint laugh to himself while he stopped a couple of steps behind his sister. Right in that instant a labored breathing come from behind their backs, accompanied by the taps of a walking stick.

"You know it's not polite to make a poor old man run like this, do you?" It was the professor, Samuel Oak, that had laboriously managed to reach the place of the discussion. "Oh, you're having a reunion?"

"It's been a pleasure. I hope to see you soon." Said his grandson Blue, almost like he was reacting to those words, and turned his back heading to the trail that leads out of Pallet Town.

"Where are you going!? I have to teach you how Pokémon Battles work!" Oak shouted, trying to reach him with his voice.

"Gramps," said Blue calmly while turning again to face him. "You should know better than this, you have nothing more to teach me."

Not so distant from him, a certain young man would have liked to slap him in the face.

"Oh, right! I forgot that YOU are the Pokémon Master...! Knock it off!" Oak snapped. "You may even be able to recognize the pokémon you'll find along the way... But you know nothing about Battles."

Now it was Red that looked at him with a satisfied smile stamped on his face while Oak took his grandson back on the trail between the two houses.

"Say, young fellow" Said the old professor loud enough to let Red hear. "Would you like to challenge my grandson? Like... Right now."

Honestly, Blue was the last person he wanted to do anything with.

 _No_ , he thought.

But the answer didn't came from his lips.

"I thought you'll be my opponent, why against HIM?" Blue snapped irritably. Those words rattled Red, and visibly angered the old professor.

"Ahh! That's enough! Now you come right here and throw your PokéBall, now!" Ordered the old Samuel.

"Whatever, this will only last a moment..."

With a confident smirk, Blue withdrew a PokéBall from his fanny pack, and, just to show off, twirled it expertly on his pointer finger. With a natural gesture, Blue clicked the circular button in the middle of the PokéBall, throwing it up into the air with a smooth movement as he did so. The PokéBall whirred in mid-air, sounding all the world like a small electric turbine. The two spherical halves opened up from the whistling and spinning black stripe, letting trails of pure white light burst forth and combine on the ground to reveal a pokémon: Red's first ever opponent.

It was a tiny Monster, kinda short, a bipedal turtle with a cyan hue, a big head and two big sparkling eyes. A typical little pet every girl could go crazy for. The friendly little creature made some cute gurgle out of its mouth before looking at Blue. The shape of its muzzle resembled a smile, granting it an even friendlier appearance. It was a squirtle, a Water Type, and Blue's starter.

"Odd knickknacks these devices are, am I right? I still can't grasp its mechanics fully... And to think that I gave a hand in the implementation," said a chuckling professor Oak.

"I will be grateful to you if you could stop interrupting me, gramps. And to you, if you could hurry up, gee..." Blue trailed off, grinning at Red. Normally an innocent expression, but Red could see the traces of arrogance tucked away in derisive curl of Blue's lips, in the way that his rival's eyes narrowed condescendingly.

"..."

 _I can feel it. I'm about to punch that face..._

Since the previous night he always had his little metallic Ball with him, and now he was actually happy about that.

He moved a couple of steps out of his house and, even with a gesture far less elegant, Red threw his Ball too. His device did the same things as his rival's and pure droplets of light fell on the ground.

A salamander appeared at his feet, far bigger than any other salamander of the planet. Four-legged, with a tongue of dense fire coming out the tip of its tail. It had two hypnotic beady eyes, black sclera, ochre irises, and fissure-like pupils.

The creature emitted a hiss. Despite looking quiet and calm it felt like it was ready to rush at its opponent: Red's starter was a charmander, an impetuous Fire Type.

Claire was looking at them with sparkling eyes, for even if she left her work, she still loved that biological miracle called pokémon.

"Charmander? You knew what pokémon I chose, yet you chose this?" Blue laughed at Red. "Ahh... I'm against someone that fights water with fire..." He concluded in a murmur.

Oak stopped his grandson and cleared his throat, to get the audience's attention.

"You know the rules and... Erm, even if today's not an official match, and it's far easier to end a match by hitting the opposing Trainer..." Said Oak, looking at Blue. "Let's behave like fair sportsmen and, well, just don't hit the opposing Trainer. Understood? So...

"If all of your pokémon are knocked out: you lose.

"If a pokémon stays down for 5 seconds: it loses.

"And, for heaven sake, don't forget that to give orders to a pokémon, it's crucial to hold its Ball tightly in your hand." This being said, Oak looked at Blue once more. The young man clearly didn't like his grandfather's attitude and looked away while emitting an irritated huff.

But Red had something else on his mind, something so important that didn't let him enjoy that scene. He already tried to train and give orders to a pokémon, a little bird, Elm's pidgey, but never before in a Battle... and never before had he tried to give orders through a PokéBall. Truth being said, he couldn't even concentrate on this. To be honest, he was actually hypnotized by the beauty of his charmander's tail flame, his very first own pokémon.

 _So, I hold this Ball tight..._ Once he had done this Red felt a deep link establish between him and his charmander. _This is crazy, it's like I'm in its head..._

"Do you mind if I put an end to this? It's a long walk 'till Pewter Gym and I would like to leave as soon as possible."

Blue couldn't stand anymore interruptions, he looked like someone that had used a Monster in Battle before.

"Oh, yes, please. Show me your marvelous skills, grandson," mocked Oak while, just as taught, both young Trainers took their respective PokéDex in their hands.

Ugly pixelated images appeared on the display, those of the two pokémon involved in the battle. Each one was sided by a gray bar, indicating the Monster's amount of stamina, and a number. This last data stated them to both be at level five.

Red checked the moves of his Monster: Scratch and Growl. Luckily enough, he knew what both did.

The first one could damage the opponent through the user's claws, while the other aimed to stun, inhibiting their opponent's strength, though, as stated, a growl.

In order to win the battle, the turtle had to go down. It was an obvious choice.

 _Scratch_ , thought Red. But Blue spoke first.

"Alright Squirtle, use..."

With its claws well displayed, Red's charmander raced at Blue, who widened his eyes and barely avoided the salamander's nails.

The audience was muted. Even Red.

"Red!" His mother shouted. "What have you done! Do you realize what could have happened!?"

"No Claire..." Reassured Daisy, even if she got scared too. "Red didn't order anything, it's that pokémon. A charmander is not easy to..."

"Tell me... Red, right?" Oak interrupted the young woman gently, setting a hand upon her shoulder in a soothing motion. "Did you order your charmander to do that?"

"I'm... Not sure." The young man answered sincerely.

"Well, well! Not bad at all! It's not every rookie can give non vocal orders on his first match, congra..."

"Tackle!"

Oak got abruptly interrupted by his grandson. Blue's pride couldn't wait anymore.

The turtle ran at its opponent, withdrawing into its hard shell to perform a crashing leap. Caught off-guard, the poor salamander couldn't manage to avoid the hit, and skidded backwards to its Trainer's feet.

"Nice one Blue, that charmander really had no chance to avoid that. Now you can notice how charmander's stamina bar dropped due to the taken hit and... Listen, Red." Oak paused while locking eyes with Red. "If I were you, I wouldn't use 'Mental Impulses' until you obtain more experience. It's just too risky now, you understand me?" Red nodded, then, with the Ball held tight in his hand, he looked at Blue in the eyes.

"Use scratch."

The battle continued with some exchanges of hits for about a minute but neither of them could manage to land the final blow.

"Aren't they just doing this wrong?" Whispered Claire at Daisy's ear, getting Samuel attention.

"Well... squirtles are a specimen quite resistant to physical attacks, so charmander's hits are not as effective they should be." Daisy answered, noticing her confused expression. "On the other hand, squirtles are not famous for their strength, so it can't manage to pull off a good hit." Claire nodded. Despite being a good researcher she knew nothing about battles. The professor looked away from the woman to talk out loud to his grandson.

"Anyway... I wonder if Tail Whip can lower your opponent's defense enough to get you closer to the victory, Blue."

 _What the... Is he helping him!?_ Thought Red.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to play a bit before... Tail Whip, Squirtle..."

To those words, the turtle turned around to wave its tail on the charmander muzzle. This move, apparently useless, aimed to distract the salamander into letting its guard down.

 _Was this the big idea?_ Thought Red.

"Growl, Charmander!"

The pokémon hissed wildly at its opponent, making the squirtle pull back. The annoying cry almost stunned the turtle.

"Well, well. Squirtle lowered your defense so you tried to hold its attack back? But I wonder if this'll be enough." Said Blue, smiling.

Once again he sent his pokémon charging and the attack landed, strongly slamming the salamander into the ground. This time the hit had been critical. Red looked at his PokéDex. Both Monsters hadn't much left but his charmander's stamina was dangerously low.

"Ok, that's enough." Oak interrupted the match. He smiled while moving a couple of steps forward, lightly clapping his hands. "Now stop."

"The hell are you saying!?" Blue snapped, dumbstruck. "I was about to win!"

"Indeed, thanks to me. Otherwise those poor pokémon would still be uselessly clashing against each other."

Red felt something on his leg; it was the salamander. Oddly enough it seemed like a cute purring cat wanting some cuddles, but instead he rapidly withdraw it back into its PokéBall and went back to listen to Oak's speech.

"In a Battle there's not only sheer force. You win because of your brain, not just because you have a stronger Monster." The old Samuel had a point. "Oh, well. Anyways, now you know how it feels to have a Battle. Neat, isn't it?" He looked somewhat amused.

Oak gestured both of them to come closer to him. What he was going to say was surely important and Red knew he should grasp everything he could from his mentor. Yet Blue didn't think like that. He huffed in boredom and reluctantly shuffled towards his grandfather.

"Blue, Red," continued the professor, ignoring his grandson's attitude. "Starting from now the road to be a Pokémon Master is full of challenges. Hundreds of other Trainers like you are traveling with the same purpose and each one of them will surely stand in your way without a second thought. Eight Badges..." Oak showed a nostalgic smile. "It wasn't like this back in my time. Everyone had access at the Tournament on the Indigo Plateau, yet now you have to collect all the eight Badges. Do you know what this means? That bureaucracy is a pain first and foremost," he chuckled. As always it didn't took too much to him for regain his usual self. "And second... that you have to beat the eight strongest Trainers on Kanto." Oak laughed heartily. "Don't ever forget that knowledge and brains are the keys for success. And you can't get either of them if you forget a crucial point: Catch 'em all! And some monsters are really scary!" His age surely hadn't affect his humor at all. Oak made it sound like the easiest task ever but, of course, it wasn't.

To find and catch the perfect Monsters to build a personal team, to tame and raise ferocious dragons as obedient puppies that would correctly react to the smallest orders. Red knew how dangerous and hard this task would be, maybe it was easier for him, a novice athlete, to enter a pro soccer team than beat all of the Gym Leaders. Or at the very least, safer.

To catch and to train pokémon. Those so close yet so far, practice gave to the fresh blood the possibility to aim at two diametrically opposed roles in society. In the first case, one could became a researcher specialized in studying pokémon, such as professor Oak. There were a lot on Kanto Island that had played the most disparate roles. Those monsters were such a mystery that that job was the most stable occupation on the island. While the second case was the most craved, the most dreamed: the sporting career.

"I have high hopes for the both of you." He put his hands on the young men shoulders. "Good luck."

After saying this the old Oak seriously glared ad Blue, and for an instant, Red saw his childhood friend look away from his grandfather. The professor waved a hand to both Claire and his granddaughter, Daisy, and simply turned around to go back to his laboratory.

"What a bunch of useless words" sighed Blue dejected, a faint resigned smile on his face. "I could have been already in Pewter by now... Smell ya later." He waved his hand casually, turning to walk away. In few quick steps Blue reached the fence that borded the small town and left Pallet, disappearing in the tall overgrown grass.

"What!? Wait!" Daisy shouted at her brother.

She hadn't the slightest intention of letting him go alone in the wild grassy areas around the inhabited centers, the so called Routes, and moved after him with quick steps. But it was already impossible to see him and the young woman didn't wanted to trespass by foot that border: it was simply too dangerous.

"Argh! I hate you when you say that!" She yelled at the empty route in front of her.

"Daisy, let's call the professor back and stop him!" Suggested Claire.

"No, Claire..." The other woman sighed. "He did lots of excursions with gramps on Route 4, at Cerulean City... There's no need to worry about him... Near Pallet there are only pidgey and rattata!" She smiled while pronouncing those words but a persistent tone of sadness and concern in her voice veiled each syllable.

The way departing from Pallet Town was called, simply enough, 'Route 1': it had been the first one to get smoothed. In the past, the first Trainers pushed back the most big and dangerous Monsters away from the laboratory. In the wild zones, those creatures established in distant areas created a progressive increase in danger the further one got away from Pallet. Indeed, Route 1 was the least dangerous route of all.

Information like this was of public domain, yet Claire still couldn't do anything but widen her eyes to Daisy's words. She couldn't believe what she was saying... Nor to the amount of faith she had in her younger brother. She was a bit envious about that thing. Anyway it was clear that such confidence wasn't to calm Claire down, nor even Red: those comforting words were for Daisy herself. She knew that her brother Blue could easily pull through that, but the fear that something could happen was tightening her chest like a grip from which she hardly could break free.

"I think I should leave now too," said Red.

"What!? Are you crazy! All alone walking through those woods filled with wild pokémon!? And what about the carriage?" Snapped Claire with a mix of astonishment and concern. She was still too shocked from Blue's actions, and the over-condescending reaction of his sister, to withstand such words from her son.

During all those years in Pallet town no one ever thought about doing such a thing, of course no one ever had a pokémon, a protection in case of needing, but what the boys were doing was still something new to her. Even Daisy gave him a shocked look. She knew that Red, with his classmates, had been thoroughly prepared on how to traverse areas far more wild of the woods around Pallet, but, unlike Blue, his preparation had been just theoretical.

Daisy felt very relieved.

She felt guilty, but it was impossible for her not to be relieved thinking about Red's reach, and how much better it would be if he accompanied her brother during his first steps on the wild side of Kanto Island. She had been pretty confident that the two of them would have traveled together since they met earlier, but she had been strongly doubting that during the last few minutes. Although it was obvious, it was lucky that she couldn't know how much Red didn't want to travel side by side with anyone.

"There's only one carriage per day that stops here, at 5 pm." Red explained.

"SO!?" Claire was still incredulous.

"But mom I won't be alone, there's Blue!"

At those words Claire felt extremely relieved. If her son would travel with his prepared childhood friend, she would surely be less concerned. "You'll travel with Blue? Really?" Asked Claire, and he nodded. Only then she saw the smile he had on his face.

"Why... Wasn't it obvious?" Said Daisy. "Blue talked often about Red in these years: 'who knows what is he doing', 'so he still play soccer'... Ah! You should see his face when Grandpa Sam told him that YOU were the second place at the test! He couldn't believe it!"

That wasn't so odd, before then Red had ever had interest in pokémon at all. But that was not the point. What Daisy just told felt simply unbelievable, he had almost forgot Blue after all this time. When the Oaks left Pallet, not only did he not want to talk to him, but he didn't even want to look at him. It felt clear: 'that kid don't want to be my friend anymore.' So why was he pining about something like this? There was no need at all. Yet Blue was still thinking about their friendship?

"You don't?" Asked Daisy surprised.

"Oh, of course, of course... Even Red always talks about him!" Lied his mother.

The conversation continued in Suzaku house, while Red was getting ready upstairs.

"Red, so you'll go with Blue?" Asked Claire cheerfully smiling. Daisy was already outside so she wanted to clear her ideas about this change of mind from her son.

"Yeah... Who knows, maybe after six years he's not a moron anymore." He tried to hide a smile while answering.

"That's better... I will be less concerned!" The woman was radiant. "So, where are you going?"

"Pewter City, to the Gym."

"I don't want to hold you back here, but..." One more time Claire swallowed everything she wanted to tell him. She wanted to act like Daisy and gave her son her full faith. "Just one thing: Come home from time to time." While saying those last words her voice almost broke out in crying.

"Of course" he nodded. "But not before becoming an overpaid celebrity with hundreds of suitors!"

"Oh..." Exclaimed his mother on the verge of crying. "Come here, let me hug you!" She couldn't hold her tears back anymore. "Who knows how much the world will change you out there!"

Claire held her son to her chest and then she held him ever tighter. Red felt his cheeks becoming wet from his mother tears while nostalgia already began to spread from within him.

 _Anyway, I'll be back soon..._ He kept thinking.

For the first time he walked alongside his mother 'till Pallet's borders.

Red lifted his head. Both the side of the trail were bordered by a white painted fence, and beneath his feet the ground was stretching out forward disappearing under trees and grass as tall as his hips. From time to time some lock of grass got shaken by little creatures hidden in there, the perfect home for rattata and pidgey. Viridian City couldn't be seen from there, not with the eyes at least, but Red could already feel it. It was finally time. He had saw that scene so many times, like a canvas on a wall. But now he was able to step in that canvas, he was able to step in Route 1.

"Oh, Red." It was Daisy. Her voice snapped the young man out of his fantasies. "Could you give this to Blue? It's the Town Map, he forgot it in his hurry."

"'Course," Red smiled, while putting the item in his backpack.

"You'd better give that to him for real!" Stated Claire to her son with a recovered smile.

"Of course...! What, you don't trust me?"

They had their last laugh together, no one could knew when he'll be back home again. Red was finally ready, he fixed his cap on his head and waved a goodbye.

 _Blue... I don't get you at all._

For a couple of seconds Claire and Daisy kept waving their hands, then the young man disappeared in the thick of the wood.

"At least he didn't say that weird 'smell ya' stuff," chuckled Daisy to herself. "Hey, want to come to my place?"

"You think..." Claire started absently. The woman wasn't paying attention at all. "I should call him back? I mean... Let him stay here some more, I mean... He's only sixteen..."

"Claire..."

"Yeah?"

"They'll be fine."

* * *

 **Question Of The Week**

Let's talk about Red and Blue... They're leaving their houses for the danger of the wild side of Kanto. Are they prepared enough?  
And what about you? What would be the most essential item you'd put in your bag for this kind of journey?

* * *

Still here? Then let me thank you, I really appreciate it! I would remind you that the following chapter will be available on the next Monday; it would be awesome if you'll decide to Fave/Follow/Review my story, just one click means a lot.

Thank you so much.


	7. Coffee

Special thanks to my awesome Betareader MewMewExorcist: if this chapter is here is thanks to you.

It would be great if you would like to show her your appreciation and/or have a look at her stories too: u/3246323/MewMewExorcist

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Coffee**

It took approximately 20 minutes of walking from Pallet Town to reach Viridian City. A little bigger then Red's town, this city boasted the presence of more citizens, a Pokémon Center, a Mart, and even, if still closed, a Pokémon Gym.

Between inhabited centers hid a multitude of wild Monsters that could be caught to obtain more data for the PokéDex. They could also be challenged, and possibly defeated, to train one's pokémon for battle. Red hadn't retrieved his PokéBalls yet, so catching new specimens would have been impossible. He took this opportunity to improve his battling affinity with his charmander. In order to train, he walked through that mile long woods, Route 1, in far more than the necessary 20 minutes. About an hour to be honest. But in the end he did it: he was in Viridian City.

Even if he had five free PokéBalls waiting for him he knew that the first thing to do, once in a city, was to grant the Monsters some rest in a Pokémon Center. And his actually needed it.

He entered in the Center to leave his salamander to the nurse while taking a look around. In front of him there was a big counter, longer than most, with some ornamental objects. He noticed a little table on his right, not too wide, and seemingly somewhat worn: who knew how many trainers had laid their equipment on its surface, and who knew how many would in the future? A computer occupied the area between the counter and the wall on the right, everything else was just empty space. It was Viridian City after all.

"Welcome to our Pokémon Center!" Said the girl behind the counter.

She seemed in her twenties, with light red hair tied in two prominently displayed locks, and wore a classic white nurse dress. Red suddenly blushed. She was really pretty.

"Are you a Trainer? If you're looking for a room, I'm sorry, this is just a little Center, we don't have…"

Red slowly shook his head. Maybe he seemed mute to her but he couldn't do anything about that: he wasn't accustomed to strangers, especially if girls.

"But, even here, we heal your pokémon back to perfect health..." Continued the nurse. But noticing his laconism she asked, "Shall we heal your pokémon?"

He felt immensely stupid while only nodding and giving her his PokéBall. She took the sphere from his hand only to put it in a hole on a strange device. It seemed like a big copy machine underneath a padding, on which there were six holes with something metallic inside. Once the Ball was placed, a click came from the hole used while a quiet continuous buzz was emitted by the machine. A real unusual device. It took just a couple of seconds for the Ball to be returned to Red's hands. It was warm. Pokémon surely were peculiar creatures… now they seemed to be rechargeable like some kind of electric device.

"We hope to see you again!" The nurse inclined her head just the slightest bit, while a big smile graced her face. She was really pretty.

"Thank... You..." Red answered faintly, pretending to adjust his cap while using its visor to hide his face. The nurse chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand, likely hiding an amused smile. She really was pretty.

In a couple of seconds, he was already out of the Pokémon Center, his face as red as his name. He couldn't even remember when the last time he talked to a stranger was. Did he even ever talk to one in his life? Lost in his thoughts he reached the Pokémon Mart before he even realized it. The building was far too recognizable with its azure roof. Red entered the Mart quickly.

He found himself in front of shelves a little taller than himself, filled with all sort of commodities: canned food, households, feed and litter for domestic pokémon and, of course, Trainer's Items of all different colors. He had studied those items in detail, but that was his first time seeing large quantities of them in person. The local was divided into two areas: the left had a large counter, on which sat a quaint cash register. It had buttons like a writing machine, which was odd to see nowadays, since it was much more common to see more modern electronic devices. The right area was designed so that people could wander freely through the shelves and aisles. Once a shopper had obtained what they came for, they would return to the cashier behind the counter, who carefully registered everything on the ledger. An azure colored, old fashioned floral wallpaper covered all the walls, sometimes faded in spots.

Red smiled when he saw a poster taped onto the wallpaper, a big PokéBall icon on the center, with all the contacts needed on the bottom of the paper, and a catching headline on the top: "Do you want to be the very best, like no one ever was?". It was the advertisement for the summer class he had back at the Laboratory in Pallet Town.

With the professor back in his mind, Red reached the counter, the cashier on the other side courteously smiling at him.

"Hi," Red said, placing his coupon on the table.

The cashier was visibly puzzled by Red's action, as he placed a piece of paper in front of him without saying anything. But that ticked meant only a thing.

"You came from Pallet Town?" Said the cashier. "So you know professor Oak?" Red nodded. "You're... Not the talkative type, huh?"

"Not with everyone..." Answered Red, trying his best to be polite.

"So..." Chuckled the cashier starting to examine the ticket, putting on his glasses. "This is a coupon for five PokéBalls! You passed the test...!" After waiting a couple of second, hoping for an answer from the young man, dejected, he continued. "Oh, well. There you are, your PokéBalls." From beneath the counter the cashier took five sparkling little spheres, holding them towards Red. "To use them you..."

"I know already, but thank you." Said the young man that, after putting the brand new items in his backpack, walked to the door. "Good day." Red said, exiting the shop.

"No one ever wants to talk with the Mart cashier..." Complained the man returning to his duties, bent over the counter. One could almost feel sorry for him.

Once outside, Red looked around. This wasn't his first time in Viridian, but he didn't go to the city often, and he'd never gone alone. Routes between cities weren't safe places, but this time was different…

 _It's the first time I'm here, alone, I'm... Pathetic. Without this pokémon I could never have crossed even Route 1._

"Hum, Excuse me...?" Called a female voice. She seemed troubled by something. "I know it's random but, could you please bring me a coffee?" She was behind a short wall and, for some reason, still. From time to time she almost knelt down while looking at her feet, maybe, and whispered something in the same direction.

"Can't... You do that by yourself?"

 _She's weird, and I have to reach Blue._

"Oh, you're right, and I'm sorry, but I really have to ask you because I can't move from here... Please be my hero." She looked at Red with dazzling round eyes, her expression charming and pleading.

 _Screw Blue, she's hot._

Even if he didn't really want to, Red nodded. Two pretty girls in one day was just too much for his little farm boy heart.

"Really? Thank you!" She shouted happily joining her hands. "Ok, so. Just behind you, on the left, there's a kiosk... Maybe that one's closed, but next to it there's a vending machine!" She smiled.

"..."

Reluctantly, Red went to the vending machine on the left side of the city. The kiosk that the girl pointed out was actually closed: 'We are open during Pokémon League Only.' But his attention was all focused on a certain person leaning against the machine, casually drinking a Cola.

"What are you doing here, going to the Pokémon League?" It was Blue.

Red continued walking to the vending machine. He was looking for him, yet, that arrogant tone almost made him want to go back.

"Can't I?" Answered Red, bitter.

"Forget it, without badges the guard won't let you through. I bet you don't even have a Ticket for the tourney at Pewter Gym." Said Blue, sure of his words.

"..."

Busted.

"Seriously, still nothing? You should hurry up, today it's at... Oh well, no need to worry. You won't even reach Pewter. You should go back to kick your football." He surely enjoyed looking at people from his high horse.

Now the two of them were looking at each other's eyes. The atmosphere wasn't great.

"Worry about yourself, at the Gym you'll battle without your grandfather's aid."

"What-what? Was that a dig...?" Answered Blue, nervously chuckling. Those words had been a stab to his pride. "Then why don't I show you what I can do?" Blue didn't get any verbal answer, but Red's look was more than enough. "We'll use every pokémon we've got!"

 _Every?_ Thought Red, surprised.

"Don't worry, I won't attack you. What about the usual bet...?" Blue crossed his arms, his voice fading to a thoughtful murmur before returning to its usual brash arrogance. "Everyone use to bet some money before the fight but... It would be so sad to steal from you..." Now he was faking a concerned tone. "Since I will obviously win," he chuckled, "Let's say... Just 1500 yen, ok?" Blue grinned while opening his fanny pack.

Red nodded, reaching for the PokéBall and the PokéDex in his waistcoat pocket.

"Ah, one more thing." Red watched Blue lift his eyes from his fanny pack, lips quirked in a way that showed his hubris. "Please, don't disappoint me too much."

 _Asshole..._

He followed him, sure of the fact the two of them would travel together. But right now he only wanted to delete that confident smirk out of his face.

Without any further comment, Blue threw his PokéBall and, in an instant, his Monster appeared midair.

A tiny brown little bird, with bristly fur on its head, came out. Its small black beady eyes, almost hidden by the same colored feathers of the plumage, carefully stared at each moves its opponent made. It was a pidgey, a male one as stated on Red's pokédex, and, incredibly enough, level 12.

 _What about that?_ Thought Red.

He was used to tame pidgeys back at Pallet's Laboratory, but the fact that Blue already had caught one pokémon, and trained it long enough to reach that crazy level, left him speechless. More so than usual.

"Haven't you ever see a pidgey...?" Chuckled a teasing Blue, noticing his expression. "No, wait," he widened his eyes, while a big smile spread across his face. "Don't tell me... You still have only that charmander!" He laughed heartily. "Two versus one: easy peasy!" He stated. His tone was really unbearable.

"..."

Unluckily he was right and Blue knew his only monster, he would have used that to his advantage.

Not being able to choose, the salamander appeared on the ground. A level 10, male charmander.

He thought his pokémon was strong enough to knock out every pidgey he encountered, as it had been like that until this moment. But the one in front of him was different, for every pidgey he had encountered thus far had been around level 2. Even it was just a pidgey, a level 12 one would prove for a tough battle.

"Scratch, Charmander!"

"Quick Attack!"

Pidgey proved to be far faster than charmander. The little bird flapped its wings a single time, propelling itself forward so fast that the naked eye had difficulty tracking the move. The pidgey slammed into the salamander's side before Red's charmander could even start to move, making it curl up with the impact. The Fire Type rolled a couple of times on the ground, that little bird pokémon having proved itself more powerful than expected. Even pidgey had stepped on the ground for an instant before regaining the air, its wing had been hurt. All of the training on Route 1 had paid off - Charmander had managed to reach its opponent with its nails just an instant after the impact.

But Blue's smile was still there and Red hopes started to fade as he looked at his PokéDex. Charmander's HP wasn't so high anymore. Even if both attacks landed, that pidgey was both faster and more powerful.

"Oh... C'mon..." Blue shook his head. "Would you please entertain me more than... This?" That last word came out with an ironic tone. "Pidgey, use Gust!"

Red ground his teeth. He knew pidgeys were physical attackers, using a special one would deal less damage. Blue was playing with him.

Those tiny wings, proved once more to be far stronger than their appearance, whipped around strongly, creating a small vortex of dust and that crashed onto the poor salamander, forcing it on to the ground.

Meanwhile, a mile away at Oak's place, both Daisy and Claire had decided to enjoy a cup of tea in that place so full of memories. No one had stepped inside that house for all those years.

"Rather, tell me..." Continued Daisy while putting the empty teapot in the sink. "If I recall it right, Red had never been interested in pokémon." The fresh water from the tap stated to overflow out of the teapot.

"You do recall right." Claire was wandering around the kitchen with a wet teacup in her hand. "Where do you keep the dish cloths?"

"Ah, no! Sit down. You're my guest!"

"Ah... Right... It's the force of habit, I guess." She chuckled. It had been long since the last time she had such a genuinely pleasant conversation. "By the way it was my fault." She smiled.

Daisy seemed puzzled.

"For what you asked, for Red. I suggested that he take that class."

"Are you serious!" Daisy was thrilled. She turned the tap off and went back to sit on the couch, gesturing Claire to follow her. "Tell me, I'm curious now!"

Red looked at his PokéDex.

 _Ah, crap... I need to finish this in one move!_

Red had been one of the few that never skipped a lesson at the Laboratory. He remembered Elm's word far too well.

"STAB means 'Same Type Attack Bonus'. If a Fighting Type pokémon used a Fighting Type move, this would result in the move having far more power than if used by... Ah, let me think... A Water Type. I mean, if I would have been an Electric Type..." Elm had told them, causing some laughter in the classroom. "I would be better and stronger at casting Electric Type moves than... Let me think... Scratch, which is Normal Type. This is basic knowledge, STAB. This'll certainly be in the final test, don't forget this!"

And Red didn't.

His pokémon had the ability to channel his rage into firepower after getting some hits, an ability that boosts even more the Same Type Attack Bonus: Blaze.

 _Ember..._ Thought Red. _But I don't want to rely on a move that charmander has used only a couple of times! It's not like in video games... It needs more practice! What if my pokémon doesn't recognize my order? But..._ Red tightened his grip on the PokéBall and looked at Blue directly in the eyes. _This is my last chance!_

"Charmander, use Ember!"

The salamander's tail whipped the air, stopping at an inch from its open mouth. Rapidly, a thin colorless gas jet came out of the animal's jaw, hitting the flame on the tail, and in an instant, that feeble breath became a gold and red tongue of flame skyrocketing towards the bird pokémon. Red held his breath until the flame exploded on its target in a dark cloud glowing in golden sparkles. The attack had been powerful. Pidgey fell on the ground, hurt and burned.

Red looked at his pokédex. Both pokémon had only tiny and dark piece of bar left, a small portion of the initial health, and his opponent, the little bird, was the one in the worst shape. Yet... It was a dead end, not a single ray of hope could reach him.

When a pokémon suffers from a burn, its physical power decreases, as well as its stamina slowly but surely depleting itself. In this situation, Blue's next move would have certainly been Quick Attack, charmander couldn't hope to avoid such a fast charge. Even if pidgey's offensive skills were compromised, the salamander would have been knocked out easily. The flame on its tail now burned with the same intensity of a match; it was almost exhausted.

"Oh, come on!" Daisy was laughing out loud.

"I swear to you!" And Claire was no less. "He was like... 'I'm going to knock at his door, lecture him and only then I'll be back home'. And then each time... 'No one opened'."

"Oh god he was so cute! Now I'm sorry for him..." But both of them was still laughed. "But Blue didn't meant to be mean. How old was Red?"

"Ten, actually."

"And this is why he decided to take that class?" Daisy asked while still wiping her tears from the laugh.

"What you mean?" Asked Claire, visibly puzzled.

"Well, maybe he knew that Blue was still studying pokémon..."

"And then give him a lesson in a battle?" Said Claire with her eyes mirthful. "No, that's impossible." She warmly as she paused. "You know, I don't think Red cares about this... To be honest I don't think he still sees Blue as a friend." Daisy was on the verge of saying something, but Claire continued. Even if she was still smiling her voice turned melancholic. "What I want to say is... Your brother was gone, and for six years Red lived in a deserted town just with me. I've been his only family and his only friends... And I can say the same about him. It's been tough."

"But why didn't you asked to my grampa to come with us to Cerulean?" Claire's words touched Daisy.

"Daisy... Samuel is just barely more than an acquaintance to me. I would never ask something like that." Claire smiled again. That day Daisy's presence brought a wind of happiness. "That's why Red agreed to take that class: to leave, to go out and get some fresh air."

Daisy was the one depressed. Even if at the beginning she wanted to defend her little brother no matter what kind of doubt Red had about their friendship, now she could do anything but feel empathy for both the Suzaku's. Mom and son for six years all alone in a little deserted town.

"Oh but..." Continued Claire briskly. "Don't think he is going to lose against Blue! He would never forgive himself!"

Blue looked at his PokéDex and grinned. One more hit and his little bird would knock out the opponent.

 _Goddamnit!_ Thought Red. _There's no way out!? Even if I defeat that fucking pidgey... Blue still has Squirtle!_

"This last attack wasn't bad, bravo! I wonder why you didn't Ember from the beginning..." Said Blue with a mocking tone in his voice. "Oh no, wait! I know! You're not used to that move, am I right?" Blue smirked. "Oh, well. TIME TO FINISH THIS!"

"I quit." He had his answer. "Enough... Take your money and go away." His ball activated, sucking the huffing charmander inside.

The brown haired guy widened his eyes out of incredulity. "You can say it!" Huffy and unsatisfied, Blue withdrew his pokémon.

He took Red's 1500 yen, pocketing it before walking away. He didn't seem to really care about the money, it was a matter of pride. After a couple of steps he decided to stop. "God... You really suck, don't you?" Chuckled Blue. "As I was saying before, no need to worry. You won't even reach Pewter. You should go back to kick your football. Smell ya..."

And this time he vanished for real, leaving Red immobile to stare at an empty space for some seconds.

"..."

 _I didn't lose... I got crushed._ Thought. _I couldn't anything against a pokémon he trained in so little time... I had to win! I had to...! FUCK!_

He stayed still for a couple of seconds, thinking back to how much he felt irritated at being judged, on a personal level and not only as a trainer, because of a stupid battle. Even Daisy's words came to his mind.

 _Blue doesn't want to be part of this journey... I've believed her like a moron._

He was mad with himself for being that immature. He spent some years alone with his mother and at the first snaps of Blue's fingers, there he was, running after his ass, like a teenager always ready to come back to the idiot that broke with her.

 _That reminds me_...

"The coffee!"

The vending machine was functioning. Red inserted some coins and waited for the coffee to be ready. Once back to the girl, walking around the little wall, he noticed an old man. Down, on the ground... He didn't look very well.

"Oh my god!" Red startled. "Is he alright? Is he drunk?" He was visibly worried.

"Ah, finally! What in the world took you so much time!?" Said the old man furiously.

He was fine, but laid down in that way he blocked the young Trainer's path. Red's expression changed instantly, he gave the coffee to the girl and continued straight on, not even caring of the man's foot he just stepped on.

"You! You want to kill me! You... Brat... You don't even know who is in front of you!" He shouted while the young man continued walking.

"Actually you're behind me." Red stopped and turned. "Anyway no. And I don't even care..."

"I PARTICIPATED TO THE TOURNAMENT ON THE INDIGO PLATEAU! I DEMAND YOUR RESPECT!" The old man was out of himself, nothing could the girl trying to calm him down.

"I see," answered Red calmly. "But you're not the winner, don't brag." The old man almost had a heart attack.

"Where are you going?" Asked the girl, leaving the coffee in the old man hands while getting closer to Red.

"Pewter City."

"A young trainer, huh? Well, allow me to help you, traveler." The old man stepped in, with a renewed calm.

"He looks... Happy..." Said Red.

"He... Feels great after a coffee? Think that he wouldn't let me go if I didn't bring him one." She explained to Red while the old man came closer.

"Boy, feel lucky, today I will teach you the noble art of catching pokémon." He surely looked different after his coffee.

"As I was saying, I'm going to Pewter. Have a good day you two."

The old Trainer pretended to hear nothing.

"First of all let us find a little Monster to catch..."

"Please, listen to him... Or I'll have to do it for the rest of the day..." Prayed the girl in hushed whisper.

"..."

That wasn't a pleasant situation.

"There we go, a rattata!" The old man pointed; he seemed truly happy.

Rattata. A purple mouse with red irises and long incisors. Red remembered how it was the rodent to let the world discover pokémon's existence. But it was one of the weakest monsters in Kanto. Red had defeated whole packs on Route 1.

"Now behold, young Trainer!" Exclaimed the spry old man, getting ready for the battle.

 _Why is he so hyped...?_

The old man took out a PokéBall from his pocket and threw it at the rodent.

Each time a Ball came into operation it was a breathtaking spectacle. The little monster became pure light that rushed to the center of the device. It rattled violently before bursting open. The little pokémon was once again 'solid' and squeaking furious at the sphere that just hit him, that now laid on the ground, dissembled and useless.

"Devil's tools! Back in my days we didn't use those freakin' disposable things!"

Angrier than ever, the old man continued to target the little rattata with every Ball in his possess. It took him more than five minutes to catch the rodent. He could barely say "that's how it's done" huffing and gasping while he tried to take some breath.

Red tuned to the girl, pretending nothing ever happened.

"I'm leaving, humm..."

"Midori," she said.

"Goodbye Midori, take care of your grandpa," Red said, and walked away, following the trail leading to Pewter City.

"Grandpa?" She asked, turning to Red. "No, no. What about you, what's your..." But the young man was already hidden by the houses behind them. "You have no manners..."

The old man walked to her.

"There's your pokémon, as promised. So, can we have our coffee now?"

"What? You were dead drunk and already had yours! I have to go now..." Even she, quickly, walked away. The old man was left alone.

"But that's not what I meant!" He said. Obviously the girl was far too distant to hear him and, anyway, she would have never came back.

"Worse for her, she could go on a date with a celebrity from the past."

* * *

 **Question Of The Week**

Recognized him? The infamous Viridian City old man! But did you know that in the Japanese version he need no coffee? He so drunk to pass out in the middle of the road! What a fine gramps he is... Have you ever wanted to just stomp on him and pass through? XD

* * *

Still here? Then let me thank you, I really appreciate it! I would remind you that the following chapter will be available on the next Monday; it would be awesome if you'll decide to Fave/Follow/Review my story, just one click means a lot.

Thank you so much.


	8. Canopy and carapace

**This series is currently on hiatus.  
** I'm really busy at the moment because... Just graduated, finding jobs, struggling for some free time, not having enough sleep and stuff xD I have _12 more chapters already done_ for you but... in italian. I just have to find some time to translate them.  
 **Feel free to send me a PM if you want to ask me anything.**

* * *

Special thanks to my awesome Betareader MewMewExorcist: if this chapter is here is thanks to you.

It would be great if you would like to show her your appreciation and/or have a look at her stories too: u/3246323/MewMewExorcist

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Canopy and carapace**

Pewter City. So many times he had heard that name, yet he had never been there. It was the only 'big' city for miles around. Red didn't even know exactly where Pewter was, although he vaguely knew it was somewhere behind the Viridian Forest.

The sky had become gray and filled with leaden clouds since he left Viridian City, and Red walked along, lost in his thoughts for about twenty minutes. The terrain here was really differed from the wide grassy wasteland of Pallet Town to the fertile high grounds of Viridian City, and even if he was used to trekking, his feet ached a from the long walk.

The forest was finally in sight and Red needed walk with caution in mind; he already stumbled one time, because of the roots that made the ground irregular, and he didn't want to break a leg yet. It would be just his luck to have that misfortune.

 _This must be the entrance..._ Thought Red, looking at the map he had never given to Blue.

A brick building was in front of him, a little transitional structure that seemed engulfed by the huge branches encumbered by the heavy load of the greenest leaves he had ever seen. The young man looked at the door, and then at a route at his right.

 _And that's the safe and easy road..._

The easy route would take him straight to the other side of the Viridian Forest, to Pewter City. He looked at the door again – he would have to come to the forest sooner or later in order to study and catch the Monster hidden in there. Red pulled a sandwich out of his backpack and consumed it rapidly, stuffing the paper it had been wrapped in back into his bag. He glanced back at the easy route one last time before entering the building without further hesitation. After all, it looked like it was going to rain soon.

The inside was quite small, the whole area measuring about five feet long and ten feet wide. On the wall behind Red, beside the entrance door, three plastic seats were fixed to the floor. It seemed classic waiting room furniture. At Red's right, a guard was nodding off from where he sat behind a counter. There were some object on it: An empty coffee cup and a walkie talkie. All the rest in the room was empty space with a turnstile in the middle. The young man got closer to the object.

"Morning... This is a toll building." The uniformed guard spoke with sleep still thick in his voice, and yawned, rubbing his eyes. It felt like he just woke up... Actually it was more than a feeling. He looked at Red like he was an alien, no one choose to pass through the Forest. "Just 50 yen." Concluded the guard, pointing at the turnstile, ready to go back to his dreams.

"..."

"Oh, but don't worry." The guard continued, almost if he had been able to read Red's thoughts. "The coin should came out afterwards." Concluded the guard, lowering his hat over his tired eyes.

 _Should...?_

He tried. The coin went in the fissure and a tiny green LED lit up. Once past the turnstile, Red noticed that his 50 yen actually came out from another fissure. He took his coin back and looked at the guard to say a polite 'goodbye', but the man was already snoring. The automated door in front of him slid open.

A breath taking spectacle unfolded before his eyes, and any exclamation he could have possibly made petered out in his throat. Utterly silent, he stared into the forest, skin growing damp from the humid air as his eyes adjusted slowly, gaze roving over the dappled sun spots on the groundcover.

Trees loomed over Red, branches full of lush green leaves that swayed over smaller shrubs, that almost completely hid the sun that surely shone bright overtop the forest. Red couldn't quite be sure though, the natural roof was so thick that it was practically impossible to know what was happening outside. Moss and vines climbed over rocks and wound between logs and borders of the trail, showing a panorama composed almost only by shades of green fueled by the rays of sun that managed to sneak past the thick canopy. A succession of small lampposts, covered in creeping ivy, radiated a faint yellowish glow intended to make the trail more visible without interfering too much with the natural shades of the surrounding vegetation. So this was the Viridian Forest.

A spark seemed to come from bushes not too far from Red, reminding him that there were a lot of creatures living in the forest. Nothing that should or would take him by surprise, though. Routes between cities were considered dangerous, but that was nothing compared to this forest, where nature displayed her sovereignty.

Listening carefully to every rustle, Red slowly advanced in the grass taller than his hips.

He absolutely didn't want to lose track of the roped posts that outlined the trail. Although, truth be told, he wasn't so sure he was even on the right path anymore, since the posts blended with the grass, being as covered in ivy as they were. The Viridian Forest wasn't a forest at all, but a dungeon.

Sometimes the grass was so tall that it managed to tickle his chin, a wide sea of green surmounted by a similar spectacle. It looked almost like if there was a mirror between the ground and sky, making the two very different things seem identical. Just a few steps ahead the tall grass ended, and he could already see wide dusty area. A sudden rustle took the young man by surprise, seeing as he was lost in his thoughts. The noise came from a branch above his hand, and Red reflexively looked up.

A big, fat, one-foot long caterpillar fell onto his forearm. Without thinking, Red shook his arm, throwing the Bug Pokémon onto the ground. It wasn't like he was scared of bugs… but everyone would have that reaction in the same situation, right? Looking at it more closely, Red huffed in relief. It was still chewing on some leaves that it had found on the tree, and it wasn't dangerous nor poisonous. It was solid green and could perfectly merge with the forest. Everything in there was of that color, any exception could potentially be an easy target. Just like the caterpillar's pink antenna and the black spots around its eyes?

Red took his PokéDex and scanned the bug: it turned out to be a male caterpie, only at level three.

 _Not so useful as always, battle aside. This Dex only has precise data on charmander... Maybe if I catch it..._ he thought. Even if it didn't seem like a Monster useful in battles.

In an instant the Fire salamander materialized in front of the caterpillar, causing him to panic and slowly sneak away.

"Scratch," he ordered. Charmander rushed at the opponent, sending him flying upwards, and in an instant, the caterpillar had fallen back on the ground.

Red looked at his Pokédex, it was almost a miracle that the caterpie hadn't fainted yet. He reached for one of his empty PokéBalls while the caterpillar squirmed in the dust, trying to get back on his feet again. Red smiled, he felt pity for that tranquil creature. Suddenly, something was sprayed at charmander's left foot. It looked vaguely like a cross between a spider web and a thick and sticky string of dense saliva. It had shot out of the caterpie's mouth, and with each step, charmander's foot acted like a shoe with a chewing-gum stuck on the bottom. The salamander was surely slower due to that sticky substance.

 _String Shot..._ thought Red, smiling. _This could actually be useful._ He walked past the salamander, towards the caterpillar that was barely moving. The trainer pressed the button on the empty Ball and a lettering appeared on its display. **'Aim'** , and then ' **5... 4... 3...'**

"Stay still..." He always enjoyed those kind of classes back at the Lab. They had a basket full of fake, rubber PokéBalls to throw at a target. He was pretty good at that. The young trainer aimed and the pokémon got hit.

It happened in an instant. The PokéBall emitted a buzz while opening and radiating a magnetic field, a shimmering sphere of distorted air surrounding the Ball. It engulfed the caterpillar, and in just an instant, a flash of pure light occurred, leaving no trace of the bug behind. The turbine inside the Ball started to whistle, compressing the halo of light into a tiny luminous marble, like a star on the verge of collapse. The complex mechanism closed and fell on the ground, beginning to shake lightly. The caterpie inside the PokéBall was trying to escape. Even if he was sure of the outcome of his catch, Red could only anxiously stare at the shaking sphere. He knew that it was a critical moment: if the Pokémon had enough energy to break free, everything would have been for naught, and the PokéBall he used would be broken.

The ball stopped, caterpie was caught.

"Yes...!" An excited murmur came out of his lips, his right fist clenching unconsciously with excitement, his eyes sparkled. Red almost couldn't believe what had just happened.

For the first time, he'd caught a pokémon. It wasn't a titan, just a caterpie... Like rattatas, those caterpillars were known for being among the weakest pokémon. Yet a faint warm sensation was filling his stomach… satisfaction.

On the tiny LED screen appeared three pixelated stars that started to blink while on Red's PokéDex a lettering was shown.

 **Would you like to give caterpie a nickname?**

Lots of trainers gave names to their pokémon. But Red wasn't among those trainers. He pressed a button to decline the offer. In that moment the name "CATERPIE" compared on the Ball's display.

As taught, impatiently, the young man decided to consult the PokéDex to get info on his new teammate. Now he was one step closer to cataloging all the species on Kanto Island.

'Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.'

 _I had to wait hours after I left Pallet to start feeling like a real Trainer..._ thought the young man while picking up his caterpie's Ball.

Hours passed rapidly since the caterpillar was caught and Red had various opportunities to train his 'team'. Surprisingly enough, even if he wasn't as good as charmander, the new green arrival had surprised the young man, proving to be at the very least a mediocre pokémon.

Shrubs seemed to multiply minute by minute. When he first stepped into the Forest, Red was amazed by the sheer nature, but now all that green was starting to irritate him. Not to mention that forest was, surprisingly enough, the playground of some kids that defined themselves as 'Trainers', and demanded to engage in Pokémon Battles using useless larvae and caterpillars. Meaningless challenges to his charmander. At least, thanks those kids, he now had 200 more yen in his pockets.

A brick building was in front of him, identical to the one encountered hours before.

 _That's it, I'm out..._ He thought, huffing in relief.

Once Red stepped in he found another guard, with the same uniform as the man he saw earlier. Yet something was off, this guard wasn't behind the counter: the man was frenetically walking up and down the room, he was holding a walkie talkie.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you through," said the man as he saw Red. He started to walk towards the young man, trying to push him back. "This part of the forest is closed."

"Why?" Red asked, moving a step back.

"Because it's dangerous!" Snapped the man. He nervously glanced at the door behind him only to stare at Red once again. He really seemed troubled by something. "There's a crazy Bug out there, you'll have to wait until Brock came to take care of it..."

 _Pewter's Gym Leader..._

"When?"

"Tomorrow! Now, please, go away. You're not allow..."

"No problem." Interrupted Red, waving a hand to gently push the guard's forearm off his shoulder. "I've defeated dozens of Bugs out there."

"Absolutely not." Answered the guard trying his best to stay calm. "A colleague got told the same thing by two kids before." He gestured wildly with his walkie talkie. "And they're still outsi..."

"AND YOU LET THEM THROUGH! HOW OLD ARE THEY!?" Red roared, shocked.

"How... How could I know...!?" The guard voice was shaking, his face contorted by nervousness. His head hung between his hands, he seemed on the verge of crying.

A scream tore through the air, the sound of dearly frightened children. Silence. The guard was petrified by terror. Red jumped over the turnstile, bolting for the outside of the building. Against all of his predictions, the forest extended beyond the brick edifice, this area he entered seemed far less hostile then the previous. A glade.

Red was starting to running out of breath searching through all those trees when he finally saw them. His heart raced, a staccato of rapid beats. Two boys, both about six years old, hid in fear behind a big tree with their only defenses being a fainted caterpie and a rigid bronze cocoon, a pokémon called kakuna. Red had fought against lots of those, and knew how weak they were. He reached out for a tree's branch to pass over a huge root while getting closer to them. Then he saw it.

A harsh shiver ran down his spine. In front of him stood a monster, a real, true monster. Brown in color, with an elliptical body, completely covered in a burnished exoskeleton that gave it a grim, slippery appearance. The bug's carapace constituted a fortress, not even a cannon ball would have been able to breach that mahogany shield. Its two arms waved menacingly, thin but strong, with three hooked claws meant to grab and tear away at flesh. Its stump-like legs stomped, ripping at the grass beneath it. Its tiny beady eyes seemed saturated in tar. Its mandibles clicked angrily, a grotesque vertical slit in an infected crusting scab, emanating a strong smell when opened, revealing tiny and irregular sharp teeth inside, similar to broken shards of glass.

But its most characteristic trait were the pincers. Long, thick, sturdy, and sprinkled with spiked growths, that could easily slice Red and the kids in a single snap.

It was a monstrous beetle, a so called Darwin's Beetle to be exact, that sometimes even stood up like bipedal creatures, proving to be taller than 4 foot. The young man knew that creature well, and the danger it brought. It was a pinsir, a carnivorous Bug pokémon. And if Elm's teaching was true, the animal had already identified the kids as its prey, and Red was just an obstacle to ward off.

The Monster's beady eyes were locked on the young Trainer. It could attack at any second.

Red took his backpack off his shoulder. With trembling fingers he reached for a sphere that contained his only hope: charmander. A caterpie was already on the ground, using his would simply be useless.

A thousand of jumbled thoughts ricocheted through his mind, amplified by the loud and nervous beats of his heart. But he had to think straight. The monster had the strength of dozens of men; Red's only hope was to beat it with his brain. Red's eyes were determined, not even a single movement of the beast escaped him while he tried to identify the existence of a weak spot in that armor. He couldn't afford a single mistake – any misstep in his movements would surely cost him a limb.

The monstrous brown insect emitted an excruciating whine that froze the blood in the Trainer's veins, and sent the two kids into a fresh round of uncontrollable crying. The animal moved towards Red. Step after step the horrid slit opened, showing the dripping teeth soaked in the creature's viscous drool. It almost looked like it was following something specific, something the monster could clearly feel: Red's fear. A few more steps, just a few more steps, and it would've been just an inch from him. But it stopped.

Instants became endless minutes. Absolute silence rang clear. The whole Forest felt mute.

Suddenly, a powerful snap of the pincers shattered the delicate silence. Red startled, the volume of the children's crying increased, and everything disintegrated into chaos. Red noticed that one of the kids passed out in the other's arms before the Pinsir charged him, narrowly missing. Trainers were educated in close-quarter combat, and Red boasted excellent reflexes, but the tension of the moment clouded his mind and knotted his muscles. During the charge, the sphere containing his charmander had slipped from his hand, landing in the short grass. Between him and his PokéBall, there was an insurmountable obstacle that shrieked and snapped its mighty pincers.

 _Shit! Shit! HOLY SHIT! How the fuck am I supposed to reach the Ball!?_

He was a nervous wreck and Pinsir knew that Red wasn't a threat, it was aware it could kill him in any moment. But animals have precise needs, and in that moment the ominous insect only wanted to eat its prey. It uttered a guttural shriek once more to the Trainer before turning back to its nutritious prize.

The young man leapt forward with his arm outstretched and his hand grasping desperately at the Ball. His fingers were less than an inch from the gleaming metal sphere. But the noise of his wild leap attracted the pinsir's attention, who gave out a piercing scream while snapping together its pincers and waving its arms about. The monster ran wildly, but Red already had his PokéBall back in his hand. He rolled on the ground, avoiding the pinsir's charge, and sprang back to his feet, pressing the button on the PokéBall while throwing it at the horrid beetle. A bright marble of light exploded out of the PokéBall, which recoiled back to Red's hand.

The salamander was free, on all fours, immobile, it recognized Pinsir as a danger.

Charmander hissed strongly, Red had never seen it like that, but the bug wasn't intimidated and whined in return.

He looked at his PokéDex. The device indicated his opponent as a female pinsir and... He almost had a heart attack, level 19?! Charmander was only at level 11.

Between the kids and the pinsir, there was only a kakuna, and a beaten up one at that. No strategy came to mind that he could seemingly use. That big animal blocked his way completely to the trembling kids. He had to fight. But that monster seemed to have no weakness, and even if Fire moves were 'super-effective' against Bugs, the one in front of him seemed to have no fear.

Once more Red found himself in the need to fight to free his mind from nervousness and useless thought. His breath came heavy due to stress, he was cold sweating because of agitation and his heart seemed like a drum gone crazy by now.

 _Not much to do... Only 'Ember'..._

As soon as he thought about that move, his charmander, with the same speed with which one performs his own thought, opened its jaws while using its tail to spit a blaze at the enemy. Everything happened so fast that pinsir barely hinted a movement before the attack exploded on its body in a golden shower of sparkles. The creature whined strongly, Red seemed puzzled, but then he remembered.

' _Mental Impulses'… Oak said so back this morning when I gave charmander an order without talking… Now I'm far faster than that insect!_

Smoke, sparkles, without anything being said the battle almost seemed to autonomously happen. The salamander had a clear disadvantage, that pinsir's level was simply too high. But Red was now, once again, calm and controlled as ever.

He looked at his PokéDex : charmander was losing.

The young man smiled, now he was the one with a sinister aura. He adjusted his cap and stared at the pinsir with his eyes glassy, expressionless… Cold. The reddish hue in his irises now felt more sinister. The colossal Darwin's Beetle bent and rocketed at his opponent with its pincers open. Charmander slid to his right to avoid the enemy's charge.

Red was looking at the battle as a spectator, it was far too easy for him to give precise orders like that one.

The salamander instantly followed each of his orders, avoiding with perfect timing the enemy moves: now the insect's left side was at his mercy. A blaze sent the whining Bug rolling on the ground. Satisfied, Red lifted a corner of his lips. The enemy wasn't taking much damage from a Pokémon a lot weaker than itself, but it couldn't even manage to touch it anymore.

Following its Trainer's order, charmander jumped on its opponent, clinging with its sharp nails.

 _You're not worth anything._ Red thought, mocking his opponent.

The back of the insect split in two, revealing two glassy, veiny wings. Despite its size, it managed to jump back on its legs and grip the salamander in its Bind attack, fiercely swinging the Fire Type around.

"WHAT!?"

Red had been so silent until that point that his sudden scream scared the kids.

The salamander started to wiggle uncontrollably, moaning under the crushing grip of those powerful enemy pincers. Tiny drops of animal blood were falling onto the dusty ground and on the thin blades of grass beneath them while the screaming became unbearable.

The young Trainer stayed paralyzed. He never even imagined these scenes in Pokémon Battles. To stop being a Trainer, to run away and leave everyone else in that forest. Those were his thoughts. Being before such a show, the two kids burst into tears, and Red felt his stomach churn and a pit open up in his chest, seeing the ground and those pincers being dyed a vivid scarlet hue.

"It doesn't matter how much intense a Pokémon Battle is." Elm had said. "Pokémon have a skin so tough that's difficult to see one wounded and, even if it happens, their outstanding regenerative skills prevent them to suffer serious injuries even from the deepest wound."

Elm's words echoed strong through his thoughts, he was hoping with all his heart that his teacher had told him the truth, but the image of that poor salamander chopped in half by those pincers just couldn't go away from his mind. He shook his head.

"Charmander, Ember…" Started Red faintly. "Fuck! I've said Ember!"

 _This is not the end… I still have to kick Blue's ass!_

The young man words were heard by the salamander that squirmed to reach its tail, but the more it moved the more those spiky growths tore its skin. The pressing Bind wouldn't allow charmander to breathe correctly, yet that fire breath still managed to free the animal from the deadly grip.

The dark and sinister aura had left the young Trainer, but the situation was critical.

The PokéDex was brutally showing it: the health gauge of the salamander was almost empty, it was on the verge of fainting. Nevertheless, trembling and bloodied, its will to fight was still there. But pinsir's stamina wasn't still even halved from the beginning of the match, and it seemed irritated too.

"Stay back, wait for my orders." Red said to his Pokémon, waving his left hand to his side.

 _Damn… What I did wrong?_

The young man thoughts were roughly interrupted by the umpteenth excruciating whine of the Bug. Golden sparkles went through a bush, it was happening frequently and for some reason this was irritating the monster. It glanced one more time at its opponent and then it went away, disappearing the resistant carapace beyond the luxuriant canopy of the Forest.

Red said nothing. He didn't know how to read what happened.

His charmander curled up and was napping, the battle against Pinsir really wore it out. And as luck would have it, the young man had picked up a berry before that now was filling his pokémon stomach. With its belly full, and the wounds already recovering, the only thought of that Pokémon was to have a deserved long rest. It was sleeping tranquilly.

 _That's incredible…_

During class in Pallet Town, Wild Pokémon had been depicted as savage beasts, but Red wasn't so sure anymore. That pinsir had been disturbed. Maybe it didn't even want to eat those children… The idea of the Bug abandoning the fight started to make sense to him. The idea of a monster, hassled, venting and going away really seemed plausible. Even humans did that if teased. Red huffed while sitting on the ground, tiredly leaning his back on a tree trunk.

 _But that Monster was already creating havoc… Maybe I'm wrong, that thing even tried to kill me!_

While Red was deep in his thoughts, and charmander in its Ball, the kids, now calmed down, get closer to the young man.

"Thank you… Thank you so much, sir…" Said the shorter of the two.

"What were you thinking?" Continued Red. "Do you get in what kind of danger you put yourself into!?"

"Yes… But…" Sobbed the other one.

Red shook his head and inhaled a good amount of fresh air.

"Don't cry, everything is ok now," He said while trying to cheer the kid up, tiredly patting his head.

 _How do they came all this way… Wait… Maybe they're from Pewter? Maybe I'm near the exit of this fricking maze!_

As soon as the young man realized this he felt incredibly lighter.

"I would be really mad if someone stole my house!" Started one of the kids.

"Well, of course! Me too!" Answered the other.

They seemed to feel better now, Red knelt up while getting his hat off. Dense lightning got his attention, those came from a passage between some trees. The young man stood up to check it.

 _No, I'd better mind my own business._ He thought putting his cap back, walking away to get his backpack. Under the dense trees canopy in that Forest it was impossible to notice as the hours passed, but Red knew he had lost enough time. It could have been 6 PM. He need to hurry up to the gym, he need to hurry.

Suddenly the kids ran into the passage.

"This is Mr. Pinsir's nest!" They shouted with one voice.

 _The hell are they doing!?_

Silence then came, but lasted only an instant, then the children came back, running and screaming, now holding tight onto Red's waistcoat. Following them there was a little pack of six rodents running on all fours that surrounded the three of them.

Each of them measured three or four inches more than one foot. Yellow-amber fur, those rodents seemed a cute cross between a squirrel and a hamster. Their bunny like ears seemed longer than they actually were because of wisps of black fur at the tip. The dense fur on their squirrel-like tails faintly resembled the shape of a lightning while bluish electric sparkles was coming out of their reddish, plump cheeks.

 _Pikachus…_ Red thought, relieved, happy to not be facing another scary monster.

Five of them advanced still emitting sparkles from their cheeks, while their tail started to pump up due to static electricity. Red had to fight once more. He took the PokéBall on whom display was written "CHARMANDER".

 _Oh no…_ He thought while remembering the physical conditions of his monster. _I can't use it now… But caterpie can't do this…_

In a flash the salamander appeared at his feet, once again. The rodents started to slowly move under the Red's watchful eye.

"Sir, no! Charmander's hurt!" Said the shortest of the kids, while yanking his waistcoat.

He knew, but he saw no other options.

"Stay behind me." Red indicated them to move back with a gesture of his arm.

 _I'm sorry, that berry was my last card… I have nothing left to heal you. Please, hang in there…_

* * *

 **NOTES**

No Mega-Evoulution happened in this chapter! XD

I know it's strange to think about a Pinsir showing wings without mega evolving... But it simply didn't existed back when I first thought about this story. Yet I decided to keep that in... That was one of the most epic predictions ever! xD

* * *

 **Qestion Of The Week**

Pokémon have crazy powers, and a 'realistic' battle between those creatures can be pretty scary! What do you think? You would still go and catch them if they were, well... Real?

* * *

Still here? Then let me thank you, I really appreciate it! I would remind you that the following chapter will be available on the next Monday; it would be awesome if you'll decide to Fave/Follow/Review my story, just one click means a lot.

Thank you so much.


End file.
